Pushed To Limits
by BenchWench
Summary: Anna's no stranger to aggressive behaviour but when she meets Paul there is more than fireworks. As time goes on, their arguments take an unexpected turn. Anna's feelings change suddenly and she doesn't know to deal with it. Apparently Paul doesn't either. WARNING: heated sexual situations. OC POV, Paul/OC, slight Seth/oc, romance, imprinting, LOVE/HATE.
1. Where It Starts

Chapter One

Where it starts

"What's your problem?" He yelled at me, pointing a finger at me and stepping forward, something flashing in his eyes.

"You! You're my problem!" I yelled, breathing heavily. He just pushes my buttons, all rationality just goes out the window... "Why can't you just leave me ALONE! I'm sick and tired of this. It's making me feel so uncomfortable. JUST BACK OFF!"

A flash of panic shot across his face but as quickly as it appeared it had gone. "You'd love that wouldn't you!"

"Yes I would! That's why I'm yelling this in your face! Stop bothering me Paul!" I sighed, I looked right into his eyes and I knew he had no intention of backing off. Paul Lahote has been put on this planet for one reason and one reason only...to badger me until I EXPLODE!

I whipped round my hair swishing around and catching me in my face. I groaned running a hand though it. Only then I realised that there was a group of people surrounding us in the cafeteria to watch our little spat. That includes a group of his little clone followers. I pushed through the small crowd and stormed off to regroup in the girls bathroom.

As I got there I splashed some water across my face and looked at myself in the

I really don't understand where all this...heat comes from when it comes to Paul. Ever since the first day I saw him he's been insulting me and won't let me pass without a snide comment here or there. Usually it wouldn't bother me but he really drives me crazy. I laughed out loud when I remembered that I actually thought he was gorgeous the first time I saw

Mind you, who wouldn't find him attractive...most girls would. If not all girls, he has thick black short hair and golden bronzed skin. And he has a body like a Greek Adonis. His arms are thick and muscular and his chest...my god, you can tell he has a six pack under that T-shirt. But then there's his eyes. They say so much more than the rest of him. Sometimes when we're arguing they look like they are saying something completely different than what's coming out of his mouth...

Ahem. Anyway. Paul, attractive or not is still an idiot. And I, unlike some of the other girls in my class, am not going to take verbal abuse from some muppet with muscles.

I know this is a stupid idea. I shouldn't let myself stand out any more than I need to...I only moved here a week ago and I haven't made one single friend. It's bad enough that I am pretty much the only white girl in the whole school but to make matters worse I'm not even American. My dad moved us here from England. Everything here is so strange, they have different names for everything and sometimes it's hard to keep up.

I looked at myself again and took a deep breath. I was alright looking I guess. I wasn't anything special but I didn't think I was bad looking. I had no idea why Paul has taken it upon himself to bother me so much. I looked at my hair. Oh yeah, that would make me a bit if a target. It had become unmanageable since we moved here. My brown curls just have a mind of their own and in all the drama if the move it's been easier to just leave them to it rather than tame them. The curls had grown wilder and thicker and they covered my shoulders. Almost the opposite of the gorgeous poker straight black hair the Quilete girls have.

I should count myself lucky, my younger sister has gorgeous curly red hair. You can see her coming a mile off. She's a year below me. I hope she's doing a lot better than me and has at least made a friend or two.

A week, we've been here a week and the only person to talk to me is Paul-sodding-Lahote.

The school bell rang...I dragged myself to history class. I hope the teacher doesn't realise I know hardly anything about American history and that I am guaranteed to fail his class...oh wait hold on, of course he will know! It's out there as soon as I open my mouth!

As I walked in I realised I was a little late, everyone had already taken their seats and the history teacher was standing at the front of the class ready to begin his lesson. He looked at me blankly.

"Can I help you?" He asked me, looking through his thick lensed glasses.

"Erm, yeah. I'm Annabelle. I'm new, I'm in your class?" I said, trying to speak clearly (I mutter when I get nervous). He blinked at me a few times. A few girls on the front row giggled. "I'm sorry I'm late, it's hard to navigate these halls sometimes."

"Oh yes, Miss Prewett?" He smiled, exposing his browning teeth. "I'm Mr Anderson. I hear you're from jolly old England!" He laughed putting on a terrible English accent...we don't sound like that. Geesh. "Why don't you stand at the front of the class and tell us a little about yourself?"

He stood back and gave me room at the front of the class like he wanted me to stand there and publicly declare something. I tried not to look too mortified as I stood in front of twenty odd students. They all looked at me expectantly. Thank god Paul wasn't in this class. Although there was two of his clones sitting at the back. Right, okay...deep breath...

"Yeah, like I said I'm Annabelle Prewett. My family has just moved here from a little town just outside of London in England." All the faces just stared right back at me. Zero expression. I looked at Mr Anderson, he was nodding along with me smiling encouraging. Oh god he wanted more! What more is there... "My father got a job working in the council documenting the local historical culture." I looked around, they all just starred blankly. Like machines "Dad moved me and my little sister Janey and my older brother Derren here...that's it really."

After a short pause Mr Anderson clapped and everyone else just stared at me. God, it was like I had insulted them...Jesus what did i say?...I hope I haven't insulted anyone.

"Please Miss Prewett, take a seat. There's one at the back there." He said pointing at the empty seat located between two of Paul's clones.

Deep breath, I walked through the desks, trying to not to hit anyone with my oversized brown leather satchel. I reached the back and sat down and Mr Anderson began his class. I tried my hardest not to look either side of me. I could feel their eyes on my face. Eyes to the front I kept telling myself. Eyes to the front.

I could feel my cheeks begin to heat up. Oh god I was turning red.

Surely they can't still be looking at me? Before I new it I heard a "Pssssssst"

I turned at where the noise had come from, it wasn't one of the clones at all. It was another boy sitting in front of a clone on my right. He smiled at me, I smiled.

"Hey Annabelle, what's going on with you and Paul Lahote?" He asked me. My jaw nearly hit the floor, I tried to keep my cool but I nearly flipped my lid right there and then.

"What do you mean 'what's going on?'" I asked him, trying not to bite his head off...I need to make some friends. He laughed at that.

"You know what I'm talking about, you're always arguing and starring at each other."

What? Starring at each other, I don't think that's right...

"Shut up Wesley, that has nothing to do with you." Snapped the clone sat behind him. The boy (apparently called Wesley) turned around to look at me.

"And what does it have to do with you Jared?" Wesley asked,

"More than it has to do with you!" He growled, a sound coming from deep in his throat...what on earth is going on...

"Look," I hissed, keeping an eye on Mr Anderson. " I don't know what you two are on even about...you mean Paul Lahote?"

"Yeah" laughed Wesley, "do you know of any other Paul's that follow you round like a love sick puppy?"

I looked at Wesley then, what was he talking about. Paul didn't follow me around, he hated me. I'm so confused, if he did like me then why did he give me such a hard time...clearly this Wesley guy was nuts. I looked over and Wesley had a big grin on his face and Jared was glaring at him breathing

"You're off your rocker." I said to wesley. They both looked at me strangely, but Wesley had a big smile on his face. "It means you're crazy. You know, a few sandwiches short of a picnic."

They both looked at me, I had gotten this reaction a few times. Like I'm speaking a different language... But for some reason Wesley laughed.

"That's awesome! 'You're off your rocker!' He said in a fake British accent. I couldn't help but laugh too, his impression of me was so terrible it was funny. Jared just looked at us like we were crazy.

"Hey I don't sound like that!" I laughed.

"Hey I don't sound like that!" Wesley mimicked. I laughed again, putting my hand over my mouth looking to see if Mr Anderson had heard us. He hadn't. He was still oblivious lecturing about the American constitution. I'm pretty sure the first front row was asleep.

"So Annie, can I call you Annie?" Said Wesley ignoring the glares of Jared. I nodded, "if there's nothing going on with you and Paul, what are you doing tonight?"

I looked at him, was he asking me out. I felt my face heating up more. Wesley was alright looking. His hair was long, thick and black and pulled back in a pony tail and his skin a lovely bronzed colour. He looked a happy-relaxed kind of guy. He was wearing some baggy denim jeans and a khaki coloured jumper. He looked like a laugh...

"I'm not doing anything actually." I smiled back at Wesley. He was grinning at me.

"Great, well I'll pick you up at 7:30. We'll catch a bite to eat and head to the movies?" He grinned, looking very pleased with himself. I couldn't help but beam back...My first ever date! "You live in the old Saunders place don't you?"

"The what? No...by the edge of the forest by the old abandoned shack". I said, trying to remember where I lived, my mind went blank for a second there.

He laughed "yeah, that's the Saunders old place."

"Oh right," I laughed, "is that meant to mean something?"

"Don't you know? It's where Jerry Saunders was attacked by a..."

"Shut up Wesley!" Growled Jared shaking in his chair. I looked at him, Jared looked like he was about to explode his face was white and his fist was clenched so tight I thought he was going to break the pen he was holding.

"Chill out Jared!" Said the other Paul clone on the other side of me, he looked very worried. "You know what'll happen if you don't."

Jared took some deep breaths. "What'll happen if he doesn't?" I asked, wondering. My brother has anger issues too. He is constantly slamming doors and breaking things. For some reason this seemed different. Why was this Jared angry anyway? What happened to Saunders in our house?

Jared and the other clone both looked at me blankly.

"He'll have kittens." Laughed Wesley. I laughed too. I was surprised that he wasn't put off by these two thugs either side of me. One of them could easily beat him up, they were twice the size of him.

"Watch it Wesley!" Growled the other clone.

"Why should I Seth?...What's happened to you man?" Wesley sighed. Seth's angry gaze softened. The bell rang signalling we should move to our next class. Oh god. I've missed the entire lesson. I'm beyond behind now. Jared grabbed his books and stormed out the classroom shortly followed by Seth

Wesley smiled at me and said "so we still on for tonight?" He asked, standing up. He was about a foot taller than me, he had an infectious smile. You just couldn't help but smile back.

"Of course," I beamed, I was so happy to have made a friend and a date! Very happy! We said our goodbyes and went to our next lesson.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Nothing much happened just boring school, since Wesley had spoken to me I noticed a difference. People didn't seem as...afraid of me as they were before. It's was if he had broken some hex that was on me that stopped anyone from coming near me.

Before I knew it, it was the end of the day and I was waiting for Janey by my car. It was only a beat up pick up truck but I loved it all the same. My dad had promised to get me some wheels when we moved over here and he bought me this from a friend at work. It was more than we could afford which made me love it even more.

I saw Janey walking quickly out of school with a boy scowling and following her. He grabbed her arm before she had chance to see me. He said something that really upset her because her face screwed up like she was going to cry. Before I knew it I was striding over there to give him a piece of my mind. But someone beat me to it...

"Get you hands off her!" Roared the quieter boy from history class. Seth I think his name was. He grabbed the boy and pulled him off Janey and stood between them. He was shaking like Jared was earlier. "If you come near her again I swear to god you'll regret it!" Seth growled in his face before pushing him backwards with such a force that he hit the car behind him and the alarm started going off. The boy looked utterly terrified.

I rushed over to Janey, she was starring at Seth like he was her hero. I guess he was in a way. I touched her arm where the boy had grabbed her, she looked at me with wide shocked eyes.

"Are you okay Janey? Who was that boy? What was he saying to you?" I asked stroking her side. It made me so mad that someone had touched her like that. But it made it so much worse that I hadn't helped her. Thank god this Seth boy was there.

"I'm...okay." She whispered, tears threatening to spill out from her eyes.

"He won't bother you again." Said Seth. We both looked at him, his eyes were on Janey. He looked at her with something in his eyes that I had never seen before. Like he was lost in the desert and he had just seen a waterfall and that was Janey. She looked at him the same way, it was so weird...I suddenly felt like I was intruding. Janey just stared at Seth and him at her. I decided to break the ice, I'll ask Janey about that nasty boy later. Something told me that I wasn't going to get much sense out of her with Seth around.

"Janey this is Seth." I said, breaking the silence. Seth beamed not taking his eyes off her. "Seth this is my sister Janey." They both seemed in some kind of trance.

"SETH! COME ON!" Roared a voice from another truck. Followed by several honks of a car horn.

"I'd better go," Seth said taking a step back from Janey. She looked quite alarmed. I panicked, I didn't want her to be alone like I had been the last few days. This Seth guy seemed nice, I mean he had saved her after all. Maybe I should invite him over...

"Seth would you like to come over for dinner?" I asked him, grinning at Janey's shocked face. "My dad is doing a BBQ and there'll be more than enough to go around. I'm sure Janey would love to have you there.

"SETH!?" Roared the moody bugger in the truck

Seth grinned, completely oblivious a she looked briefly at me and then at Janey. "I would love to come."

"Really?" Asked Janey, looking delighted as she stepped forward closer to Seth.

"Yeah," he said stepping closer to Janey. They were about a foot apart now, this was turning into something I didn't want to see. Thank god I would be gone over dinner...I have a date!

The angry voice roared from the car and stormed over to us, fists shaking and grinding his teeth. Of course, I almost laughed. It was Paul. He looked a lot angrier than I had seen him before. His muscles contracting through his shirt. I assume he was Seth's ride home. I took a deep breath determined to keep my cool.

"Seth get in the god-damn-car!" He growled through gritted teeth. Seth looked at Paul and then at Janey and quickly moved in front of Janey blocking her from Paul, as if Seth was some sort of human barrier.

"He doesn't need a lift." I said struggling to keep my cool. Who does he think he is? Bossing everyone around and commanding everyone. He's not getting in the way of my sisters happiness. Not the happiest I've seen her since we moved here. "He's coming home with us."

"What?" He hissed, his expression changing.

"He's coming home with us." I said simply, Paul was such a weird person. One minute he's shaking with rage and the next he's shocked and just standing there as if he's waiting for something from me.

"What do you mean? 'He's coming home with you?'"he said

"I mean exactly that. He's coming home with us! I don't know how many times you want me to say it." I hissed, he was getting on my nerves. How can he be confused by that?

"He can't." Paul growled right back at me. A few people passing stopped to watch...again. Ergh, I hate all these scenes, it just made me more annoyed, it's like a group of people follow Paul round to wait and see what annoys him next...it's not my fault it just happens to be me.

"I'll square it with Sam." Said Seth, speaking for the first time. It was strange how he was stood in front of Janey. Like he was protecting her from Paul, like there was anything to be afraid of. I looked back at Paul, I wonder what he was afraid of, I mean I guess Paul is scary in a way but I knew he wouldn't hurt anyone. He's like my brother Darren. He wouldn't hurt anyone but he likes to keep people back with this 'I don't care about anyone angry attitude'.

"Sam's not here but I am, you can't go." He growled tearing his eyes from mine to glare at Seth. Seth took a step forward and towards Paul, he started to shake.

"You can't do this, it's Janey, she's my..." Growled Seth. He seemed lost for the word...this all seemed pretty intense for someone he just met...But Janey is gorgeous. Plus these Quilete boys seem to be extra passionate. Especially compared to boys back home. "Look Sam would understand you know he would...please Paul." Seth had seemed to get a hold of himself better than Paul.

Paul was about to come back with something I'm sure was going to be a 'no' when I decided to take matters into my own hands.

"Paul. Can I have a word with you?" I asked quite loudly, he looked back at me, shocked. "In private."

He looked back at Seth's pleading eyes and Janey's shocked face and sighed nodding, "fine" he hissed storming off with long strides back towards his pick up. I had to jog to keep up with him. I looked back at Janey and she mouthed thank you at me before turning back to Seth who had started talking to her.

"Well what?" He growled leaning against the passenger door of his truck.

"Look, just do me a favour okay?" I was shocked at the words coming out of my mouth. I didn't want anything from that cretin but I heard myself saying it all the same. Paul looked just as shocked as I did, "just let him come. My sister has been having a hard time here and I think it would help her to make a friend." He looked at me blinking a few times. He was starring a my face his expression softening. "I just asked him over for a BBQ with my dad is throwing...Nothing weird."

He seemed to be starring into my eyes, a little lost. It probably looked quite funny to someone who walked past, a massive Adonis who looked like he had been carved out of stone next to funny old frizzy me. "Paul."

I coughed, his eyes snapped away from mine looking to the floor, he groaned like he was annoyed with himself about something.

"Fine." He murmured. Not looking at me again. He looked quite attractive when he was angry...I pushed that thought to the back of my mind. Oh God I don't want thoughts like that on my mind.

"Fine." I said, so annoyed with myself for thinking that. Before he had chance to say another word I stormed off back to my sister and Seth who seemed to be getting on like a house on fire. They were chatting happily by the time I reached them...it made it all worth it seeing Janey so happy.

"All sorted!" I smiled, they both beamed at me.

"Who was that?" Asked Janey, looking at me delighted.

"Nothing I can't handle". I replied cutting Seth off before he said anything. "What were you meant to do with Sam?" I asked Seth as we all got into my truck. There was only just enough room considering there was only a front seat. Seth seemed to take up nearly two seats and Janey and me had to share the drivers seat. She didn't seem to mind being pushed up close to him.

"Oh," cried Seth, a little panicked for a second. "Sam is my...well he's like my older brother. He looks out for us all. I was meant to do...a few jobs for him after school."

"You won't get in trouble will you?" Asked Janey, looking concerned at Seth. He looked like he melted right there and then.

"It'll be worth it." Seth smiled, looking at Janey. "...You're worth it." He whispered. She blushed looking away, playing with the ends of her long red hair. Her's was a lot longer than mine and always flowed over her shoulders and down her back. No matter what I did it never looked half as good as hers.

"Well if Paul gives you any trouble." I said, "just let me know." Seth laughed like I had just told a hilarious joke. Which annoyed me, he was in my car after all and I had practically set him up with my lovely gorgeous sister. The way I saw it, he pretty much owed me. Or at least should be nice to me for gods sake.

"Thats not very nice." Janey said before I could respond. "She seemed to handle him pretty well just then." I tried to hide my smile. I loved my sister. She was such a lovely girl.

"I'm sorry," said Seth. Pleading with Janey, he looked at her like she had wounded him. "It's just that no one tells Paul to do anything. Or even asks him to do anything. Everyone's afraid of him, Even the teachers are afraid of him."

"I don't think that's true." I said driving down the road to our little house. Seth and Janey looked at me like I had grown a third head. "I know he's moody but I wouldn't go as far as to say everyone was scared of him."

"He looked quite scary to me." Janey said, I looked at her. I'm surprised she said that because Derren has anger problems. Mind you, I don't think she's seen any proper meltdowns from Derren. I think we both want to protect her from that side of him...

"Sometimes people find things/situations hard to deal with." I heard myself say, "and they can't see any way out it. It just sort of festers and makes everything worse. It's hard to get out of it..." I didn't really know what I was talking about.


	2. The Date

Chapter Two

The Date

"Sometimes people find things hard to deal with." I heard myself say, "and they can't see any way out it. It just sort of festers and makes everything worse. It's hard to get out of it..." I remembered all the bad stuff that my brother went through...

"I guess so." Said Janey. Seth looked at my strangely a faint smile on his lips. "Is Derren in?"

She asked as we pulled up to our little grey house.

"Nah, he's still in England tying up some loose ends. You remember that Janey?" I replied. I looked at me nodding, I realised what she meant. She didn't want Derren to be overprotective while Seth was around. I could understand that.

"Right I'm going to leave you guys to it. I've got to get ready for my hot date!" I smiled as we got out the car.

"Ooooh! You have a date?" Janey squealed!

"Yeah a guy from my history class asked me out." I smiled, wondering what to wear.

"You've got to tell me everything when you get back!" She squeaked, as I opened the front door and let us in. Dad wasn't back from work yet, the house was nice and quiet. Just the way I liked it.

"You'll have to do the same." I grinned, nodding towards Seth as he looked at some of the family photos I had started hanging on the wall.

"Shhh!" She hissed, panicking looking at him but he hadn't heard. Or if he had he hadn't let on.

"See you in a bit." I smiled, walking up the stairs trying to manoeuvre through the piles of boxes we hadn't got round to organising yet.

I got to my room, my dad had the largest room and me the second. It was awfully kind of him- I had started to get it just the way I like it. All my books were in their rightful place, my make up and beauty products on the dressing table and all my clothes unpacked and in the closet. I smiled to myself, these Americans know how to build a closet! I quickly changed and ran back downstairs to get the meat ready for the BBQ.

I usually get all the food ready but dad said he wanted to do the masculine thing and cook in his house...with a load of meat. Anyway, I started cutting up the chicken and the vegetables ready to make kebabs and smiled listening to Seth and Janey laughing in the garden outside.

I kept my eye on the time and before I knew it. It was time to get showered and ready for Wesley to come collect me! Eeee! I was really excited for this. This was my big chance to get on with someone who's light hearted and relaxed. I need more laughter in my life. There has been so much drama over the last few years I don't know how much more I could take.

After showering I picked out my cutest outfit. It was a white floral summer dress I wore to my cousin's wedding a few months ago. I grabbed a pale pink cardigan to go with it and some white shoes and started on my make up. Just a little should do it. I don't like wearing make up but on special occasions...why not, eh?

I ran downstairs, I hope Wesley arrived before my dad did. I quickly scribbled him a note and put it on the fridge.

There was a knock at the door and I quickly checked myself in the mirror before I opened the door. I looked okay, I wish I had more time to tame my hair before he came. I shouldn't have spent all that time making the food... I sighed, this'll have to do.

I opened the door, trying to give my best smile without too much teeth and beamed when I saw Wesley. He looked like he had made a real effort. He had combed his hair and put a little gel on it and he had changed into some smart black jeans and a blue dress shirt.

"Hey Annie," he grinned, opening his arms like he was going to hug me. He did, I tried hard not to stiffen, he was so relaxed it was nice. It made me relax too. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks" I grinned back at him. "You don't look so bad yourself." I shouted a quick bye to Janey and Seth before I closed the door quickly behind me. We walked down the path and. I saw Wesley's little beat up car a few yards away. I smiled, glad that he was himself and hadn't tried to borrow a better car to impress me. He was genuine. "So where are you taking me?" I asked, as he held my hand walking to his car. It was weird how relaxed I felt with him...It freaked me out a little bit

"There's this little pizza place in town next to the cinema. I thought we could give that a try?" He smiled as we got into his car.

"Sounds good to me" I said, I couldn't think what to say, I looked at Wesley and he was busy driving the car. I tried not duck down as I saw my dad pulling over to let us pass on the road in his landrover. I should of rang him and asked if it was okay to go out. I just didn't want him to say no. "So what was all that about in history?" I asked him,

"Oh...the la push gang stuff" he replied. Glancing over at me.

"The what?" I replied, no idea what he was talking about.

"The la push gang. Seth and Jared are part of the la push gang. Just a group of guys that seem to have an attitude problem. Sam's their leader he doesn't go to school but his girlfriends house isn't that far from yours. They do lots of dangerous stupid things." He said, seeming to talk from experience. "Paul's part of it too."

"Really?" I asked. Not really sure why I was surprised that Paul was in a gang. "What kind of dangerous stuff?...like drugs?"

"Oh no, nothing like that." He replied keeping his eyes on the road. "just cliff diving and getting in fights with one another, all sorts. My dad told me to stay well clear of them."

"Oh right." I replied, not really knowing what to say. If Seth was part of this gang what had I set my sister up for? "What about Seth?" I asked him,

He seemed to consider this for a moment. "Seth's an okay guy. We used to be really close but a couple of months ago he was off sick for a few weeks from school and when he came back he was all muscled and moody. The complete opposite of what he was before. He was always so relaxed before."

"A bit like you?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood. He was clearly still upset with Seth. Seth didn't really seem that moody when he was around Janey...maybe he's changed? I thought it was best not to dwell too much on it. My dad was probably home by now he'd take no nonsense from anyone with his little girl. "I'm really glad you asked me out tonight."

"I am too." He grinned, "we're nearly there."

As he parked up the car he got out the car and ran round to let me out of the car. I smiled. What a gentleman.

Wesley took my hand again and took me to the pizza restaurant. When we stood in front of it I realised it wasn't really a restaurant but more of a take away place where you can buy a slice of greasy pizza. Never mind, I told myself. Trying not to be too disappointed. This was only a high school date, I shouldn't expect candlelit dinner movie stuff. He bought me a slice of pizza and we sat down on some plastic chairs with some napkins eating it in silence. I was so worried about getting grease on my dress I hardly ate any of my pizza.

"Are you finished with that?" Wesley asked, pointing at my pizza. "Oh yeah, thanks, I'm full. It was delicious though." I didn't want to seem rude. He didn't seem to mind at all. In fact he took it off me and finished it with two bites. I hope they save me some food from the BBQ.

"Are you ready?" He asked, his mouth full of the last bit of pizza. I nodded and he grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. He chatted away happily as we walked up to the cinema stall. He hadn't seem to notice the group of girl whispering and giggling at us waiting to go into the movie theatre. I hope they weren't going to the same movie as us. I realised that maybe being so laid back isn't the best thing in the world.

"Can we have two tickets for the shining please?" He said, grinning at the young guy behind the counter.

"That'll be $16 then please." He replied.

"And some hot buttered popcorn too". Said Wesley winking at me. I smiled back, wondering if he was going to ask me if I wanted anything. He hadn't even asked me what movie I wanted to see...hmm...this date wasn't going well...And I really needed it to.

"Okay so that's $22.50 then please." Wesley nodded and looked at me. "$22.50" the boy repeated again. I widened my eyes. Oh god he meant me, mortified I searched my pockets and found my emergency $20. I can't believe I hadn't offered to pay. How horrible am I!

"I'm sorry all I have is $20." I blushed, so embarrassed. The clerk looked at me and frowned. I honestly hadn't thought to bring any more. It didn't even cross my mind. He moved to grab the popcorn away, but Wesley stopped him.

"I've got the $2.50 don't worry." He smiled, I sighed relieved and the watched as Wesley took the tickets and popcorn off the movie clerk. "Don't worry you can pay me back tomorrow". He said to me as we made our way to the movie theatre. I looked at him and thought he was joking. But he wasn't.

I hadn't been on any dates before but I thought the guy paid, even if not people split it down the middle. Wesley had paid for the $3 pizza and I had paid for the $20 cinema tickets and popcorn and came out owing him money?...how did that work out? I felt myself flushing with anger but I swallowed it down. It doesn't matter I told myself. Who cares about a bit of popcorn and some cinema tickets? I decided not to mention it again. Maybe he was joking about the $2.50 after /br /I followed Wesley into the cinema and he led us up to the near the back row where we had to disturb a two teenagers heavily kissing to get passed. The didn't look too happy.

"So have you seen this film before?" He asked me, I thought that was a strange question to ask. We were at the movies...they were all new films.

"No," I replied, "have you?"

"Yeah about fifty times." He grinned, tossing some popcorn into his mouth and missing. A bunch of it falling on the floor. "I have it on DVD." I looked at him, was he kidding.

"Really? How come you want to see it at the cinema?" I asked, wondering what we were doing here.

"It's always better at the cinema." He chomped. Shovelling some more popcorn into his mouth, a large drip of butter fell onto his blue shirt. That'll definitely stain. He didn't even seem to notice, maybe I should point it out to him... "You know I told you about you living in the old Saunders house?" I nodded, completely forgetting until now about what he said in history class. "Well this film is based on old man Saunders!" He grinned.

I looked at him, he had lost it. "What's this film about exactly?" I asked, trying to think of Japanese Thai chi gardens and mediation pools to keep me calm.

"You'll have to wait and see." He grinned. Shovelling more and more popcorn into his mouth...I took a deep breath as the movie began to start...

Well that was awful, I thought to myself. A man who goes mad and kills himself and his wife and child. If that is a joke it's not a very funny one. Jesus, I was left feeling a little traumatised after that. All the way home I had to listen to Wesley chat about the details of each killing and what part he loved the most.

"What part did you like the most?" He asked me as we pulled up to my house. Thank god.

"The end." I replied looking at my front door. How to end this...

He laughed out loud, like I had said the funniest thing on the planet. He must of been winding me up. I wonder if he was going to ask me out again...should I say yes? Jesus that was so awful though.

"That was lots of fun." He said his grin fading off his face as he leant towards me. His fave was inches from mine and I could smell a mix of pepperoni pizza and butter popcorn on his breath...not great. I was trying to think of an excuse to leave but before I knew it his lips were on mine and I was pushed against the passenger door of the front seat. His lips were so hard against mine, it didn't feel good at all. It felt almost painful. His hands were grabbing at my arms and shoulders. It felt almost violating. Suddenly I felt his tongue in my mouth and I had had enough... I grasped at the handle in the front seat of the car and quickly pulled it. I just managed to catch myself before I hit the floor.

"Thanks for a lovely time." I said quickly before I could stop myself. And I shut the car door on him before he could say anything else and ran up the path not looking back. I quickly unlocked the door and pulled myself through it relaxing as my back hit the door. I sighed, keeping my eyes closed. My first kiss...awful. My first date...awful. Couldn't ask for a worse time than that. I am going to scrub myself raw before I go to bed tonight.

"What time do you call this Ellie!" Said a stern voice. I opened my eyes, there was my father looking thunderous and behind him was no other than Paul Lahote...


	3. Pine And Grass

Chapter Three

Pine and Grass

"What time do you call this Ellie!" Said a stern voice. I opened my eyes, there was my father looking thunderous and behind him was no other than Paul Lahote...

"What are you doing here?" I asked starring at Paul. He looked strangely at me, with an expression I hadn't seen before. He had a drink in his hand...my dad had poured him a glass of scotch...what?

"I'm asking the questions here." Said dad, "Where have you been all night?"

"I..." I couldn't seem to find the words. "I went out on a date." I said, keeping my eyes on my father. I didn't dare look at Paul. He was probably loving this.

"Oh and with who?" He replied, not phased in the slightest but the massive man standing behind him.

"With...a boy from school." I replied, I didn't want to tell dad how bad it had gone in front of paul. I couldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Very well." Dad said, "we'll talk about this later." I sighed, thank god.  
>"It was lovely of you to leave your sister alone in a house with a boy you just met."<p>

I gasped, "but Seth's..." I started,

"It's okay," dad cut in, "Paul here has explained it all to me." He turned to Paul who was still looking at me strangely. "It was lucky ol' Paul was here to save the day. Otherwise I may have something stupid to Seth...I thought he was an intruder in our house."

"Paul's..." I started, not really knowing what I was going to say...

"He's saved the day. He's in the year above you at school. Did you know that?" Dad said looking at Paul fondly, he didn't wait for me to answer. "He's been telling me about all about the Quilete tribe."

"Dad," I stepped forward. Dad had a way of being rude about people's culture without even realising he's doing it. He's too objective really. "Why is he here?" I asked, I wish he would just get out. I've just been mauled in a car and I just want to go up to bed.

"To pick up Seth!" Cried dad, like he had already told me that several times. "Where are those two anyway?" He muttered looking towards the garden. He walked off shouting "Janey!"

"What are you doing here?" I hissed, stepping forward and trying to keep my voice down.

"What are you doing out with Wesley Philips?" He growled back, his eyes flashing. I looked shocked for a minute there, but tried to recover...

"That's none of your business." I replied, I tried to grab the drink of scotch out of his hands but he moved it further out of my reach. I stepped closer to him to try and get it but he just moved it higher out of my hands. He smirked looking down at me. He was easily over six foot, I was only 5"7. I always thought I was tall till we moved here. "Just give it to me." I sighed dropping my hands. "You shouldn't be drinking anyway."

"I can do what I like." He growled his face inches from mine. I looked up at him as hard as I could. His eyes were as black as treacle and he smelt of pine and grass. It smelt so powerful it seemed to go up my nostrils and filled my lungs. His mouth moved a little bit, I thought he said something but I couldn't quite hear. His hand reached forward and for a moment there I thought he was going to push me away from him...but he didn't. He pushed a piece of hair that was falling into my face behind my ear. He did it so gently I could scarcely believe it was Paul doing it. He was leaning forward into me, his eyes searching mine. His hand lifting my chin to reach him.

I didn't know I what he was doing but my stomach was doing somersaults. His skin felt so warm touching mine. His mouth was inches from mine. I could feel his breath against my lips. I closed my eyes, and I couldn't stop myself from sighing just before he...

"So it was lovely meeting you." Said dad, as he walked back into the room followed by Seth and Janey. Paul and I both took a massive step back from one another. He almost knocked over the antique vase that my grandmother brought us back from Egypt that was stood behind him.

I didn't dare look at Paul after that. I don't understand what had just happened. He hated me. He's always been nasty and cruel to me. Why on earth would he try and kiss me? Why on earth would I let him kiss me more importantly. What the hell is going on with me lately?

Dad ushered the two guys out the door, "bye Janey," beamed Seth, who looked like he had won a million dollars. "Nice to meet you again sir," he said to my dad. "You too Annabelle." I looked up at him and gave him a big smile and a wave. I didn't look at Paul. I didn't say anything to Paul. I don't want anything to do with Paul...why was I going to let him kiss me then? Why did I desperately want him to kiss me?

When my dad shut the door I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank The Lord! Janey squealed hugging me and then dad. She launched into a little sing-song chant about how great Seth was and how much they had in common. Any other night I would if been delighted to hear about it but too much had happened today. I excused myself and went up to my room. Leaving Janey chatting away to dad who nodded away cleaning up the empty glasses. Paul's glass of scotch left untouched.

I lay on my bed, not even bothering to get changed. I sighed, I didn't bother getting a shower in the end...I didn't smell of pizza and popcorn anymore I smelt of pine and grass. I fell asleep wondering what would of happened if dad hadn't interrupted us.


	4. The Nerve!

Chapter Four

The Nerve!

School the next day was awful, I had two people I was trying to avoid; Paul AND Wesley. I don't know what was happening with either of them but I didn't even want to know.

I pretty much managed to avoid both of them all day until I was walking to my car after school. I saw Wesley there waiting for me; standing right by the drivers door so I couldn't squeeze passed him if I tried. I took a deep breath and I had to try and get rid of him before Janey arrived. I strode up to him and pretended like I hadn't seen him until I was right in front of him.

"Annie," he grinned, he seemed pleased to see me. "How're you?"

"Fine," I mumbled, not really knowing what to say. "You?"

"I'm great." He beamed, "I had a fantastic time last night. Especially at the end of the night." I just looked at him. I wasn't doing that again. No chance. I can't believe he had a good time. "Sooo...you want to go out again? I've got a free house tonight." He grinned at me, winking.

"No thanks," I muttered, my cheeks heating up. What kind of girl did he think I was?

"But come on..." He gasped stepping towards me, "you were all up for it last night." That really struck a nerve.

"No I was not!" I hissed at him not wanting anyone to hear. "I'm not that kind of girl."

Wesley laughed. "But you're from England! Just look at Jordan!" (AN: I realise that Americans may not know who she is but I had to throw someone in there for the context of the story [she's a topless model]).

I was so shocked that before I knew it I had hit him in the face with the books in my hands. He flew back onto my car grasping his nose. I just stood tall and watched him scamper off clutching his nose. Serves him right I thought.

"Everything okay?" Said a strong voice from behind me. And I turned around to see Paul towering over me...how much had he heard? I hope he didn't hear the bit about last night. God and it happened right before we nearly...this'll give him such the wrong idea. Not that I care. At all about what he thinks.

"I..." Started, not really sure what I way saying. "It's not true."

"What's not true?" He said looking confused. He looked off at where Wesley had just scurried off to frowning after him.

"Nothing," I murmured, I couldn't stop thinking about the last time we met, the near-kiss. Was it a near kiss? "what happened?" I whispered.

"You..." He started looking back at me, he took another step forward. I backed up against my car feeling the car door beneath my back. His eyes were dark black again, his jaw clenched. "Yesterday, it..." He looked into my eyes, and down at my neck and lower, he was looking at me like he hadn't before. Something lost in his eyes, my eyes widened as his eyes lingered at the top button of my shirt. He closed his eyes suddenly, and rubbed them. As if he had had a bright light shone at him.

"You shouldn't come round again." I said suddenly, he dropped his hand from his eyes and looked back at me. He nodded surprisingly. I thought he was going to say something else. I wanted him to say something else. He looked down and then up again, frowning.

"I'll do what I want Prewett." He snapped, a weird noise coming from the back of his throat.

"What?" I gasped, he keeps changing his mind! "No, you can't."

"I don't take orders from you!" He growled. His eyes flashing whatever look that was in them before had totally disappeared. "You're just a silly little girl."

I snapped at that, I hate being called a silly little girl. "How dare you! You don't even know me! You walk round all day bossing everyone around and thinking you're better than everyone. I've got news for you. You. Are. Not!" I pointed at him digging my finger into his chest with every word. His chest was harder than I imagined.

I can't believe I even thought of him that way, like i wanted him to be mine.

He was breathing heavily his eyes blazing. "Well you, you're just a silly little girl that runs and cries to daddy every little chance she gets. But wait...where's you're mom? That's right she grabbed her bags and left the first chance she got!"

I can't believe he just said that. I turned around and fumbled with the keys of my truck. God, I wish I had left it open. I could feel the tears running down my face. I didn't want him to see me like this. No one had mentioned my mother in years. How did he know?...I couldn't think about that now. I just needed to get the hell out of here. I heard Paul say something behind me but I couldn't hear him. And I didn't want him. That was too far. Too close to home. Too much. I tried to swallow a sob that was rising in my throat. Screw him.

"Annabelle." He said putting a large hand on my shoulder. "I didn't mean..."

I turned round and screamed at him; "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" He looked horrified. Like I had just stabbed him in the heart. But I was glad, how dare he say that to me. I managed to finally get the key in the lock and wrench the door open and I pulled myself into the drivers seat. I knew Paul was still standing there staring at me. I just turned away pretending to get something out of my bag. I quickly wiped away my tears. I can't let Janey see me like this. I took a deep breatH letting several long moments tick by. I need to get this together. Pull myself together.

There was a tap on the window, I took a deep breath and wiped away the rest of my tears. I turned around praying that Paul had gone...he had, it was Janey beaming through the window at me. I pulled on my best fake smile and wound the window down. I looked around quickly, I was pleased Paul had gone but my heart felt like it had sunk to the floor when I realised he had.

"Hey sis, Seth has invited me to meet his friends at Emily's house. Is it okay if I go?" She smiled at me hopefully. I didn't really know what to say, what would dad want? "It's not far from our house and Seth said that he would walk me home before it gets dark."

I couldn't see anything wrong with that, "yeah, of course. Do you need dropping off?" I asked.

"Nah, that's okay. Seth's sister is giving us a lift." She smiled at me. I was pleased that she didn't realise that I was upset.

"I'll see you at home later then." I smiled back at her. She nodded giving me a wave as she practically skipped over to Seth who was waiting for her a few yards away. I took a deep breath and just tried to concentrate on getting home. I turned on the engine and pulled my truck out making my way home.

What a day today has been, I thought to myself. All that stuff with Wesley...it turned out all he wanted from me was...well something I wasn't willing to give.

And then Paul, he looked so confused one minute he looked like he wanted me the next he looked at me like something he wanted to scrape off his shoe.

And what he said about my mom, that was uncalled for. She had run our on us just after Janey was born and no one has said a word about it since. We haven't heard from her since, my dad has done everything he could for us. He's been a brilliant father, and a mother for that matter. We've never needed her.

Having said that it's still a sore subject. We just don't speak about it. Which makes me wonder how Paul knew. I certainly hadn't told anyone...then it dawned on me. Janey must have spoken to Seth about it and him to Paul...that's pretty uncalled for. What else is he gossiping to people about?


	5. Heat and Betrayal

Chapter Five

Heat and Betrayal

School over the next few days was pretty dull. Everything had died down after I hit Wesley. He stayed clear of me and so did Paul for that matter...which I was pleased about...and disappointed.

I had expected Paul to at least offer me an apology. But one didn't come. On the rare occasion that I saw him in the corridor he didn't even look at me. It was like I wasn't there. This felt worse than the constant arguments before. A lot worse. At least then we were talking to one another.

After a few more days I plucked up the courage to confront him.

"Paul" I shouted, running to catch up with him between classes. He turned around, surprised to see me standing there. A lot of students were rushing past us to get to their classes. In less than five minutes the halls would be empty.

"I wanted to know..." I said to him, raising my voice so it carried over the sound of the crowds. Plus we weren't standing particularly close to one another. "...who told you about my mom?"

"It doesn't matter" Paul sighed, looking ashamed. "I'm sorry I said what I did." He looked straight at me. There it was, the apology I had wanted, for some reason it didn't feel good enough...I wanted more from him.

"If you didn't mean it," I asked, quieter now the halls were thinning "then why did you say it?" He looked down at the floor and then back again at me and shrugged.

"That's not good enough Paul. Who told you about my mom?" I asked. I knew it was Seth, I just wanted to hear the words out of his mouth. "Tell me." I pushed him stepping closer.

"It doesn't matter," he replied through gritted teeth. He looked torn between wanting to tell me and not being physically able to.

"Yes it does!" I shouted, he was upsetting me now. I had had enough of this. Enough of him but then...not enough at the same time. I sighed feeling defeated, I looked down and then back up at Paul. I looked right into his eyes, "Please paul," I whispered, gazing up at him, desperate to know, "just tell me."

"Seth," he whispered, almost too quiet for me to hear.

That was all I needed. I was going to kill him. I spun round on my heel and stormed off in the direction of my history class which Seth was sure to be in. How dare he, who the hell does he think he is? He betrayed me! He betrayed my sister! And I was the one to encourage them! How dare...

I felt a large hand grab my shoulder and pull me out of the corridor and suddenly into a warm dark space and closed the the door against the light quickly. It left us in complete darkness.

I think it was a janitors closet. I could feel the mops and brushes pushing against my back. I was about to scream out but before I could another hot hand covered my mouth. I tried to move my feet around but could barely move. What the hell is going on? The hands on my shoulder and mouth moved suddenly and pushed my hands above my head preventing me from moving further. It was pitch black but I could feel the person so close to me. His breath touching my face and the strong smell of pine and grass...

My eyes widened, it was Paul. He had finally lost it, he had finally gone too far...

A pair of pair of soft lips suddenly came crashing down onto mine. Paul leant down desperately kissing me. Like nothing I had ever imagined before, there was so much passion in that kiss. Like I was the last woman on earth. Like I was a cure to a disease he had. Like I was his salvation.

He groaned as he cupped my face; his hands releasing mine. I heard myself moaning too, my hands caught up in his hair. He was more experienced than me, he must of kissed a thousand girls like he was kissing me. This kiss was the best kiss I'd ever had and the best kiss I was ever going to have. I fumbled inexpertly grasping onto his shoulders and neck. Trying to get closer, trying to give him as much pleasure as he was giving me.

"Open your mouth." He growled against my lips, I did so and he thrust his tongue into my mouth. He felt so warm and so comfortable against my skin. His lips on mine. Devouring me and I didn't even care. I wanted it, I wanted him. I felt myself kissing back with just as much passion. My arms grabbing at his shirt and his shoulders trying to pull him closer.

I moaned against his lips as he pulled me harder against him, he gasped into my mouth. His skin burning in my hands, red hot against my face, my lips. He grabbed at my legs lifting me into the air and pushing me harder against the wall behind me.

A few minutes went by and he didn't move his lips from mine only stopping a second to gasp for breath before demanding more. He pulled my legs to either side of him, pushing himself against me.

My eyes flew open as he pushed himself hard against my jeans and I felt his hardness push over me...

I had never done this with anyone, I had never been in this situation before. I knew I should stop, I knew I wanted to wait...but I couldn't think at this moment. The heat from his body consuming me. His lips giving me everything I've wanted and everything I had been afraid to ask for.

I kissed back hard, and as forcefully as he kissed me. It was like we were still fighting in the kiss, my mind was racing with my heart and I could hear it beating loudly in my ears. I subconsciously lifted my hips into his; the friction made him moan and he ground into me.

It felt so good, I could feel my body start to sweat. Starting to burn. My hands, which up until now had been pulling his face and neck closer to me. I had no control over my actions and all logical thought had left me. I dragged my fingers up through his hair and pulled him deeper into me. He moaned between kissing and he slowly began to rock his hips...

This wasn't right I kept telling myself, but it felt so good. It felt like home. Like everything was in it's rightful place.

Paul was groaning, his hands pulling at the bottom of my back pushing him closer to me. He felt so hard against me, almost as if he was throbbing. He was making my body feel things I didn't know was possible. All I wanted was to feel more and more of him.

His hardness pressed up against me, the force of him grinding his hips into me. It felt so dirty and I was supposed to be shy and inexperienced but I was suddenly greedy. He moaned my name against my neck as he pushed against me, trying to get closer still.

"Oh god," he murmured, sucking hard on my neck. His hands moved down further grasping at my bum. Squeezing it tightly and pulling me closer still to him. His hardness was right against me, if we weren't clothed we'd be having...

His hands moved round to the front of my jeans...to the top button. My eyes flew open when I realised what was going to happen...No! that was too much...

"Paul!" I shouted pushing him hard away from me. I heard a crash and the sound of something falling and I scrabbled around finding a light switch. I flicked it on.

I looked down to see Paul sprawled across the dirty floor looking up at me with wide eyes. His lips were red and swollen from kissing me and his normally tight black tshirt was slightly torn at the collar. It looked as though it had been pulled and stretched against him, it was almost oversized now...had I done that? He looked flushed panting. He clambered to get up, struggling against the mop buckets and cleaning products stacked over the floor.

"What are you doing?" I whimpered, not really understanding what I was asking. I had to get the hell out of there. My face felt like it was on fire. My hand went up to my lips, I could feel them throbbing. Still moist, still burning and swollen...

"You..." Paul whispered, looking at me astonished. "You wanted...me?" He breathed, his face flushed and hair sticking out in odd directions. His lips were as swollen as mine, his lips that must of kissed a thousand girls like that. I was just one of them. I looked at him, what was he talking about? He had made me want him, kissing like me that. I didn't have a choice...he hadn't given me a choice...that was a lie.

I just looked at him, breathing heavily. What was going on? He was right...I had wanted him. Not just for the pleasure he gave me. I wanted him. I wanted him more than anything else on the planet. I didn't care what it cost me. I wanted him. I needed him...

I gasped, covering my hand with my mouth. Where was this all coming from? I grabbed the handle of the door and got the hell out of there. I heard Paul calling out after me but I pushed him to the back of my mind. I grabbed the keys for my car out of my pocket and got the hell out of school. I didn't care what time of day it was or how many lessons I had left. I had to get out of there...What on earth has gotten into me?

I breathed heavily, panting in my car, driving as quickly as I could. I just needed to get away. I needed a moment to figure out what was going on. What was happening to me? What was I doing?

Paul had touched me and I had loved every second of it. It was more erotic than anything I had ever imagined. I had only had my first kiss a few days ago and now I'm almost having sex in a janitors closet? At school?

It was happening too fast, I knew it. What Paul would think if me if he knew the truth? My heart fell, Paul would think I was a tramp. That I would get with anyone that offered...maybe I am like that? Oh god, maybe I am becoming a slut...I sighed tears streaming down my face. It wasn't right what we where doing. After what he said about my mother...and all the arguments we had with one another. None of it made any sense!

I was close to letting me do anything to me. To take me right there and then...in a cupboard at school for gods sake! I wailed, glad that there was no one to hear me, tears were spilling out of my eyes. After only a few days ago I had hit Wesley and told him 'I wasn't that type of girl!' What a hypocrite I was!

I wanted to save myself till I was in love, married even. Not in some broom cupboard pressed against a wall! Surely I deserved more than that? Maybe I didn't deserve more...but I damn well wanted it.

I took a deep breath furious with myself for crying so much. For letting myself get this upset. For letting Paul touch me like that...well it wasn't going to happen again. I pulled over to the side of the road and took another deep breath. Angry with myself. Angry with Paul. And angry with Seth...

My eyes widened...I had forgotten about Seth. How he had told everyone my family secrets. I'll bet everyone at school knows about it and is laughing at us. 'Their own mother didn't want them'.

I'll give him a piece of my mind the next time I see him. I just needed to calm down first, Janey had been so happy these last few weeks with Seth. I always thought he was such a lovely kid. He was always holding doors open for Janey, trying to make her laugh and smile every chance he got. He had earned her trust, hell he had earnt my trust!

I couldn't be upset with Janey for talking about mom, I felt a little twinge of guilt that she felt like she couldn't speak to me about it. Maybe there's just some things you can't talk to your sister about. I always felt so angry about mom. But maybe Janey felt differently.


	6. Ups and Downs

Chapter Six

Ups and Downs

After a evening of self-loathing and personal torment I managed to get a good night sleep.

The next morning I woke with a strange optimistic take on everything. I was fed up of being moody and sad about everything. I couldn't let myself get in another situation like that with Paul. If it happened again I don't know if I would be able to stop it, stop myself. I knew that I had to distract myself. It was time I made some friends. I shouldn't spend my entire time trying to avoid people and not get noticed.

I woke up early and got started on my new image. New mind set means a new image. I had a long shower and poured countless moisturising products onto my hair. Trying to tame the beast.

After the third rinse it felt a lot softer and I got out the shower beginning the task of brushing it through. Half an hour later I had broken two combs and a brush but it was worth it. I sprayed some of my sisters fizz-ease curl tamer onto it and let it dry naturally. There was no point trying to straighten my hair. It would be curly by the end of the day anyway...Why fight it?

I got to work on my eyebrows, I usually just left them but I suppose a little tweeze wouldn't hurt. I ended up spending another 15 minutes on them. Who knew that took so long!

I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair had almost dried and it looked a lot silkier than It had before. It had a glossy shine to it. I grinned, pleased with myself. My skin around my eyebrows were still quite red. I hoped they would die down before I had to go to school.

I put on a bit more make up than usual. Trying to concentrate on my eye lashes. Janey's were always so long and gorgeous, it made all the difference! After some brown mascara and some accidental mascara-in-the-eye situation I looked at myself feeling pleased.

I pulled a few curls out of my face and clipped them down behind my head with some white floral grips that I had been given last Christmas from Janey. It was a big step for me, I usually just let me hair hang all over my face often hiding it. But this was a new me. You could see the entire shape of my face now. I couldn't decide if it was round or oval. I shook my curly hair, there's nothing I can do about that!

I went into my wardrobe, I picked up my trademark jeans and plain T-shirts and put them in the bin...getting rid of the temptation. I pulled out a red dress that I bought with some friends in England and I wore to the movies sometimes and got a few compliments on. There wasn't much else to choose from. I'll have to ask Janey to go shopping with me later in the week.

I pulled the dress on. It was relatively plain, with short capped sleeves and a v-neckline quite modest with a ribbon tie at my waist. It flowed to just above my knees, making a nice 'a-shape'. It was a beautiful ruby red colour which seemed to suit my new and improved shiny brown hair. They complimented each other well.

I looked outside. The weather was miserable yet again here. I pulled on the thickest pair of black tights I owned and pulled out a pair of brown leather boots that I got from my brother Derren. I loved these boots, I wondered why I didn't wear them more often.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like a totally different person, I didn't even recognise myself. I smiled grabbing my usual brown leather satchel. Nothing would tear me apart from that and headed downstairs to have some breakfast.

"Well well well. Look who's all grown up!" Said a familiar voice. I practically launched myself down the stairs.

"Derren!" I cried, running up to him and giving him the biggest hug of his life. God I missed him, he squeezed me tightly back.

"Annabelle," he smiled, pulling my back slightly so he could have a proper look at me. "What happened to you?" He asked touching a few of my new glossy curls.

"It's the new me." I beamed at him.

I hadn't realised how much I missed him. He looked tired but I guess that was normal with the time difference. His messy red hair had grown so that it was falling into his eyes. He looked older than I had seen him last. And he looked like he had lost some weight. His black rock AC/DC top almost hung off him, it still didn't stop his arm muscles from shocking me. He had gotten thinner but they had gotten bigger? How does that work?

"I liked the old you." He replied, looking at me puzzled. "This hasn't got anything to do with that Paul bloke has it?" He asked, his eyes flashing. How did he know about Paul. "Janey told me," he said, as if reading my mind. "If he said one word..."

"No it's nothing to do with him." I interrupted. Trying to stop an episode before it began, Derren looked at me studying my face...not believing me. "I'm just trying to make more of an effort at school...make a few friends." He nodded, watching me closely. Was that even why I was doing this? I hadn't dressed like this for Paul had I?...I pushed that thought to the back of my mind. No I hadn't!

'New me' I told myself, irritated at my own thoughts. 'A new happy and relaxed version of me'.

"You look different," I said to him. Grabbing at his stomach, he laughed turning easily out of my reach and grabbing a bowl of cereal from the kitchen.

"Yeah." He stated, filling a bowl to the rim and sliding it over to me. I looked down at it. I'd never be able to eat all this. "I've been training a lot".

Oh dear, that usually meant that he hadn't been having a good time. He must of broken up with Rebecca. Or her him, I hope to god he had ended it with her. He weight trains when he's stressed or angry. His therapist told him to channel his energy into something productive, so he trains hard.

"Everything okay?" I ask, ignoring the vast amount of cereal in my bowl and eating it anyway. I'll just leave what I don't want...

"Yeah" he sighed, looking down at his bowl. "Broke up with Rebecca." Oh no, I tried not to react.

"Yeah?" I replied, not wanting to push him into telling me. Sometimes that makes things worse. He'll tell me if he's ready.

"Found her in my bed with her legs wrapped round my best mate Jimmy a few days ago." He muttered, I could hear the anger in his voice. I'm not surprised though, what a horrible tramp! He always went for girls that were never very nice. I'd met her a few times and she hadn't bothered to speak to me very much. I know her and Derren had some arguments about it afterwards.

"That's awful," I whispered back, reaching across and touching his arm. "I know it feels bad now but I'm sure in a few months you'll..."

"Yeah," he interrupted, not waiting for me to finish. "I know, she was no good." He muttered, he looked so miserable.

"So what are your plans for today?" I asked, changing the subject. He looked a bit brighter at me.

"Dad's got a few jobs for me to do around the house." He said, "fix the heating and such."

"Thank god," I replied, relieved. "This house had been freezing. I think the summer is almost over in this country." He nodded,

"It's a good job we're used to all this cold in England." He grinned,

"I think it'll get a lot colder here though. Dad said there'll be loads of snow everywhere in a few months." I said between bites of cereal.

"Ace." He grinned, Derren loved it when it snowed back home. Everything looked so white and pure. I could understand why. "So little Janey's got a boyfriend then?"

"I guess so," I replied. Looking at my still full bowl. It felt like I had eaten loads already.

I still hadn't seen Seth since I found out about him telling Paul about my mom. He'd been off school a lot recently and Janey had been spending a lot of time at Emily's since she was first invited there.

"What's he like?" Derren asked, eyeing me cautiously. I had to be careful what I said here. If he treated Janey anything less than royalty Derren would kill him.

"He's a nice guy." I replied, I certainly wasn't going to mention the mom thing to Derren. He would explode! "He treats her real nice."

Derren nodded, "I can't wait to meet him." He replied, grinning to himself. I had better warn Janey when I see her next. I looked upstairs, where was she anyway? "Dad took her to school early this morning on his way to work. She had to get there early for something."

"Oh right." I said, I had seen her less and less recently.

"Can I have the truck for a few days?" Asked Derren, looking at me carefully. It was nice of him to ask, technically it wasn't just my truck it was for Janey to use when she was old enough to drive and I assumed Derren was to use it too. "I just want to have a little explore of the area. Maybe see if I can get a job. I'll take you and pick you up from school."

"Of course." I grinned, I was pleased he was trying here. I didn't want him to stay in England when we had to move here. I still so worried about him after what happened last time.

"Right let's make a move." He said chomping down he last of his cereal and grabbing the remains of mine. He wolfed it down and before I knew it. It was gone!

We chatted happily all the way to school. I was so happy to have him here. I had no idea how much I missed him. It felt more like home now. And I felt less alone.

He pulled up right in front of school and I kissed him on the cheek and grabbed my bag and running into school. Trying to stop the rain from ruining my new hair.

I walked over to my locker struggling with my books. I got a few weird looks as I walked there. Maybe my new look wasn't such a good idea? I sighed opening my locker and getting my books ready for next lesson.

"Who was that you were with?" asked a deep voice from behind me. I turned around and saw Jared from my history class eyeing me cautiously.

"What are you...?" I started, suddenly realising he meant my brother Derren. "Why do you want to know?" I asked before I could stop myself. New me, I kept repeating over and over to myself.

"I don't." he replied sighing, looking annoyed. "I wasn't asking for me."

"What?" I asked. New me, new me, new me... "Who were you asking for?"

Jared looked uncomfortable then, he rubbed the back of his neck. He looked like he wanted to say something but he didn't want to say it at the same time.

"Never mind, just forget it." I said simply, letting out a long breath. I didn't want to be angry anymore. I felt like all the negativity left my body in that breath. I looked at him. He looked back more confused than before.

"You're different." He said completely forgetting what he was debating with himself about. Maybe this is a chance to be nice and make people like me. Be more approachable. Actually be nice!

"Yeah," I replied taking off my rain coat and giving it a shake before stuffing it in my locker.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Jarod blurted, his eyes washing over my red dress down to my boots.

"This is me." I said simply. I didn't like the way he was looking at me. I almost felt naked. He noticed the look on my face and he looked mortified.

"Sorry..." He started, looking away, "I didn't mean to..."

"Don't worry about it." I heard myself say awkwardly. "I'm Annabelle," I held my hand out to shake his. That's what you're meant to do when you meet new people isn't it? He looked at it carefully for a second.

"Yeah I know," he said, taking my hand. His hands twice the size of mine. He hands where so hot, almost as hot as Paul's were when we... I pushed that thought to the back of my head. That hadn't happened. "I'm Jared."

"Pleased to meet you." I replied, he nodded back at me. Still shaking my hand. I looked down at them still shaking and he quickly pulled it away like he had been burned. "So you're friends with Seth." I asked closing my locker.

"Yeah," he eyed me cautiously like I was going to set him on fire or something.

"Well, see you around." I smiled, so pleased with myself for not screaming at him. Who was he even asking about? Why did he want to know who Darren was? And it wasn't for him?...what? I pushed those thoughts out of my mind...I kept repeating it to myself...a new me new me new me.

I walked off and continued my day as I had any other. But this time I tried to be more positive and optimistic.

-xxx-

People seemed to react well to my new look. A girl in English asked if she could borrow a pencil and another group of girls sat next to me at lunch. I didn't have to sit on my own!

"I love your dress." smiled one of the girls, munching on a large bowl of green salad. Quite different from my plate of burger and chips.

"Thanks," I smiled, "I really like your top." I pointed to her white floral translucent top, she smiled back at me, pleased with my compliment. "I'm Annabelle."

"We know who you are." Said the girl sitting next to her, like it was obvious.

"I'm Casey," smiled the girl who had complimented my dress. "And this is Linda and Terri." She pointed to the first and second girl.

"How come you know who I am?" I asked, slightly taken aback but trying to seem friendly.

"You're Paul's girlfriend." Said Terri, pushing her salad around her plate. What on earth?...

"Paul Lahote?" I asked, why would they think he's my boyfriend? Not unless they heard about what had happened in the janitors closet. I blushed massively, oh god! "He's not my boyfriend." I replied, ignoring my burning cheeks. "He doesn't even like me."

"Really?" Smirked Linda, siping her l'evian water. "Then why is he staring at you?" She pointed over to my left.

I turned to see what she was talking about and there was Paul. He was sat with Jared and two other of his clones that I didn't know the names of. They all seemed to be deep in conversation about something. All except for Paul who was sat with his lunch in front of him untouched. He didn't look away when I caught him looking. It was the exact opposite, he looked harder at me. As if he was angry at me for something. I felt my cheeks heat up more, his eyes were black again, so focused on me I felt uncomfortable, almost naked under his stare. My heart was beating quickly, why did he hate me so much? He looked like he'd never been so disappointed in someone as much as he had me. It didn't make any sense. I dragged my eyes away...

"He's not looking at me." I said, piercing a chip with my fork. "Even if he was it's just because he can't stand me."

"Are you sure about that?" asked Linda. I nodded, forcing a smile. "Good because I was thinking of asking him to prom!"

The other girls squealed. I felt anger rush inside of me, what would she want with Paul? He's not even...I pushed my feelings down again.

"That's great!" I lied, forcing an excited squeal. It sounded so false on my lips. They all looked at me, "you'd make a great couple."

"Well we have dated before." Said Linda, matter-of-factly.

I tried not to hide my surprise. Linda was the exact opposite of me. She was very tall and very thin. She was wearing a skin tight top and a short denim mini skirt with heels.

"He was my first." She said proudly. She grinned massively at me, I tried to smile back but I felt horrified. I was nearly sick. Paul had had sex with her? I'm so glad I stopped him when I did in that closet. I would of been another notch on his bed post.

"Does that really count though?" Terri asked bluntly, eyeing Linda. "The back seat of his truck isn't really something to be proud of." Linda threw her an angry look. Terri just shrugged carelessly.

Jesus, he had sex with her in the back of his truck? He clearly had no respect for women. How dare he? I can't believe I ever thought he was attractive. What a lousy, cheap, womanising, rude, arrogant...

"It was really special," Linda replied, looking past me to where Paul was sat. "Oh my god!" She squealed, "he's coming over. Everyone act natural."

She commanded franticly running her fingers through her hair and checking her make up with a compact mirror she pulled out of nowhere. Before I could stop myself I turned around to see him towering over me. His eyes as black as the last time I had saw him...in that cupboard. I wrenched my eyes away. Sickened with myself. How could I let him do that to me. It was my first...sexual experience and it meant nothing to him. I felt my stomach turn over as he sat down in the seat next to me.

"Hey girls." He said, I refused to even look at him again. I kept my eyes on my untouched burger pushing around my chips like they were the most interesting thing in the world. I could feel his eyes on my face, I tried not to let it bother me but I could feel my face heating up.

"Paul," cooed Linda, leaning over the table at him. Giving him a nice view down her blouse. I was surprised to see that there wasn't much cleavage. Or any at all, it seemed to be all bra, her boobs must be tiny... "What are you doing on Friday?"

"Patrol." He replied sharply. I looked at him then. he was looking at me, a frown on his face. There was that disappointed look on his face. What on earth was patrol? Was he part of an underground army?

"Patrol?" Repeated Linda, Paul's eyes widened and he tore his gaze from mine.

"It's...just a...bloke thing." He stammered, looking alarmed in a way I hadn't seen him before. "Why? What are you doing Friday?" He looked quickly at me and then back to Linda so she wouldn't notice.

"I'm going out with you silly." She replied, giggling and fluttering her eyelashes. He looked slightly taken a back for a second but quickly recovered. He turned back to me, my face red hot now.

"What do you think Prewett?" He asked, searching my face for something. I quickly closed my mouth that I didn't realise was open. I looked over Linda who looked quite annoyed back at me. I didn't want her to date him but I don't think I had much choice really.

"It's not really up to me." I muttered, feeling utterly miserable at the thought of him dating her.

"She doesn't care." Said Linda happily, throwing a glare my way before turning her lashes on Paul.

"Well..." Started Paul, turning fully in his seat so he was facing Linda.

He pushed his hands out to collect hers across the table. His elbow jabbing into the side of my arm painfully. I pulled it back quickly, rubbing my arm. He didn't even seem to notice, leaning forward and giving Linda's hand a kiss. I swallowed down some vomit that was coming up my throat.

"I'll pick you up at eight then." Said Paul, kissing her hand again.

And with that he was gone, striding out of the canteen off to god knows where. Linda staring off after him like he was a Jesus Christ himself.

"Did you see that?" She hissed, looking delighted. She pushed her salad away, "I'm not eating that," she scoffed. "I have a date to plan for!"

She started talking very quickly and animatedly to Terri about what to wear. Terri was eyeing me cautiously, looking at me like I was up to something before she turned and replied to Linda's squeals.

"Are you okay?" asked Casey, she had said nothing since the intital greeting. She seemed genuinely concerned, "You look a little green."

I nodded pushing away my food, "I'll be okay." I muttered, "I just need to run to the bathroom."

"Do you want me to come with you?" She asked, her eyes looking worried. I shook my head quickly.

"I'll be back in a moment."

I stood up quickly and jogged out the canteen to find the toilets. My stomach doing somersaults. I turned into the corridor to find Jared arguing with Paul about something. I just stopped and stared at them, Jared was gesturing angrily at Paul.

"You can't do this Paul," he growled, angry noises escaping his throat. "It's not how this works, she's your imprint."

"I know she is!" Cried Paul, raising his voice threateningly. "But she won't give me the time of day! Maybe this will give her what she needs to realise that I can give her everything she wants."

"Or you'll loose her forever," argued Jared, stepping closer to Paul. I could feel the heat radiating off them...it was like a bonfire in front of me. "Besides, have you decided you want her now? You've stopped trying to run from it?"

"You don't understand," he sighed, running his hands through his hair looking very tired suddenly. I hadn't noticed the dark circles under his eyes until now. "When we kissed, it made everything clear. I was so confused until then. She knew she was torturing me, with that other guy and wearing those stupid tight clothes. She knew all along what it was doing to me." Jared shook his head, he opened his mouth to argue back but Paul cut him off. "But if that's what she wants...I'll give it to her. If she wants these games then I'll do it. Whatever it takes..."

"Paul, I don't think..." Jared tried to interrupt again but Paul continued...

"It's obvious from the way she kissed me in that closet, she wants it from me." He gasped looking like he had just solved a massive puzzle he had been working on for weeks. Who was he talking about?... "She wants to torture me and tease me until I completely surrender to her...well, two can play at that game."

I turned back into the canteen not wanting them to see me. Who was he talking about?...it must of been Linda. Of course, she wears tight clothes!

Oh god, he had had her in that cupboard before me...I felt sick again, I turned back into the corridor and ran past the two arguing boys into the girls bathroom. I didn't even look at them as I flew past, I dashed into the nearest stall and threw up the contents of my stomach into the toilet. I felt so ill, my stomach really hurt. I could feel my body sweating heavily.

"Annabelle," said a familiar voice softly. I wiped my face and opened the toilet door flushing the chain. It was Casey, she looked shocked when she saw me. I must of looked horrible. "Are you okay? Do you want me to get a teacher?"

I shook my head, feeling dizzy. I grabbed onto the sink to steady myself.

Casey stepped forward, "are you okay?" She repeated looking frightened.

I tried to give her a smile but I gasped at the pain in my stomach. I wasn't okay, I had never felt like this before. My vision was going blurry, the room was spinning. I heard the bathroom door bang open and a black figure slide towards me as I fell passing out and the world going black...

-xxx-

When I opened my eyes they were startled by a bright light shining at me. I groaned grasping at my head.

"Oh god" I muttered, my throat felt so dry. I heard two voices angrily arguing yet hushed, as if they were trying to keep their voices down.

"I don't want you here when she wakes up." Hissed Derren, "you've had enough of a negative influence on her you little..." Two blurry figures slowly came into focus.

"I was there to catch her when she fell." Replied What sounded like Paul.

It was Paul! I tired to sit up but my head stopped me from moving. They were both so involved in one another they hadn't notice me waking. How long had I been out? I looked around. I was on the couch at home with a blanket over me so I assumed not very long.

"Where exactly were you? Too busy looking at yourself in the mirror?" Paul snarled. Derren laughed coldly.

"I was working on our house," hissed Derren face to face with Paul, I hadn't realised how similar of a frame they had. I wonder who would win in a fight...I groaned again, my head throbbing.

"You LIVE together?" Cried Paul, looking very shocked. Derren eyed him suspiciously.

"Yeah," Derren snarled, "what's it to you?"

"It must be serious if you two are living together." Muttered Paul, looking horrified. Derren smirked back at Paul.

"You're not good enough for her." Said Derren, looking Paul square in the eye. Paul looked down ashamed, he rubbed the back of his neck looking tired again.

"I know," he stated simply, looking defeated. He looked back at Derren who was looking at him strangely. "...just make sure she's happy." He sighed, I closed my eyes quickly pretending to be still asleep before he looked over at me.

I heard the front door open, there were footsteps as I assumed Paul walked through the door.

"I'm her brother." Said Derren clearly, before he slammed the door in Paul's face. I tried not to smile, I loved my brother.

I found it hard to process what had just happened, my head still feeling fuzzy. Derren noticed I was awake and made me some tea while I told him what had happened.


	7. Desperate

Chapter Seven

Desperate

Over the next few days I rested in bed and felt much better. The doctor had come to visit and had told me it was caused from stress.

I don't really know what that means, but Derren had been going mental trying to make sure any visitors kept a calm and even tone. I saw a lot more of Janey than I had the last few weeks. She looked like she felt super guilty but I couldn't blame her. Why would she want to spend time with me when she had a loving, adoring boyfriend on call. Seth came to visit with her a few times but I was never left alone with him so I couldn't scold him about the mom thing. Surprisingly he seemed to get on well with Derren. They always chatted happily about cars and sports. I think Derren was thankful to have another guy around.

One afternoon Seth and Janey came to visit me, and whilst Janey nipped downstairs to get me a glass of water I seized my chance.

Sitting up in bed I looked at Seth. He looked older than I had seen him last. Slightly taller and his shoulders looked even broader than before. He always had a big smile on his face every time I saw him. He was like a smaller, happier version of Paul.

"Why did you tell Paul about my mom?" I asked bluntly, watching his face. He looked shocked back at me.

"What?" He gasped. "I would never..." He started, looking panicked.

"Paul told me it was you," I stated simply. Just wanting this conversation over with, and to make sure he wasn't spreading any more if my heartbreaking secrets around school. Seth turned white with shock.

"I didn't mean to..." He started, looking confused. "Paul shouldn't of said anything to you. He was out of order, he knows he was." I nodded not really believing him. "He has no right to do any of this to you Annabelle. Sam's been telling him for weeks now..."

"Look," I said, trying to refocus the conversation. Janey would be back at any moment. I looked him straight in the eye, "I need to know why you told him, it's none of his business. If Janey wants to confide in you that's her choice. But I need to know that I can trust you. That I can trust you with my sister."

"You can," Seth begged, pretty much getting on his hands and knees next to my bed. "I swear you can. Please, it was just a mistake. It happened by accident, Paul just reads my mind sometimes."

"I need you to swear that it wont happen again." I sighed, feeling tired. I could hear Janey walking up the stairs. Seth looked at me pleadingly, searching for an answer. Before I got my reply Janey came though the door. Seth pretended to tie his shoe lace and got up.

They didn't stay long after that, I went to sleep shortly after another headache coming on. I hoped to be back at school soon. I didn't want to be stuck in this bed for much longer.

I was surprised that through my days stuck in bed that Paul hadn't come to see me. Maybe that was stupid to expect that he would visit. But after he had stopped me from hitting my head and showed such an interest in who Derren was, then maybe he did care for me?...what stupid thought! I almost laughed at myself.

After everything he said about Linda. They had probably been on their date by now, and had sex in the back of him truck. Or a nearby janitors closet. I groaned, I couldn't stop thinking about them together. Paul's hands all over her body, and her loving it. Giggling through his kisses. I was getting another migraine.

Every time I thought of Paul with her I felt a wave of sickness over me. This is probably where my stress has come from. It's him, his fault...

-xxxxx-

After a total of three weeks off school. I dragged myself back. Derren, had become almost unbearable. Constantly checking my temperature and trying to do even the smallest things for me. He even made me use the toilet with door unlocked so he could come in if I fell.

I woke up and got dressed pulling on a denim skirt that reached my knees and a warm jumper. The temperature had suddenly dropped over the last few weeks. I pulled on some thick black tights and my boots. I looked at myself in the mirror. I had lost a lot of weight over the last few weeks.

I wouldn't really say I was fat before but I was at least chubby. I always just let myself eat what I wanted, not really thinking about the consequences. My chin looked more defined and my cheek bones more prominent. My stomach was completely flat now, no little bumps. I turned around looking at my bum. Nope, that was still there. No getting rid of that. And I had lost a bit of weight off my boobs but not much. They still sat comfortably in my bra. I had always had large breasts, just suddenly hitting me in primary school. (Elementary school here I think). I was always teased something rotten for it.

I sighed, looking at the purple bags under my eyes. I did look tired still. I put a bit of cover up on and it looked much better. I decided instead of taking all that time to do my hair I just pulled it into a loose messy bun.

I just couldn't be bothered today. I grabbed my satchel and had some breakfast. Derren providing me with more to eat than I could manage.

He drove me to school in our truck, which looked more like his truck the last time I saw it. He had hung some fuzzy dice from the mirror and it had loads of rubbish in it. I sighed, I always wanted to keep it clean. I decided not to say anything though. Derren seemed to be settling in well over the past few weeks. He hadn't mentioned his ex; Rebecca since that first breakfast.

When we got to school I opened the door quickly, Derren getting out the car to carry my books for me. Oh god, I was feeling much better. Derren came round to my side of the truck but I was too quick. Already standing there holding my bag and books with a smile.

"I'm fine," I said, trying to stop his face looking so worried. A few students walking past were watching us. "I'll call you if I don't feel well...I promise."

"You can take a few more days off if you like," he said, glaring at some people staring. What were they staring at? I tried to smile back reassuringly.

"I'm feeling much better. Don't worry." I replied pulling my bag strap higher on my shoulder. I started walking to the school entrance. "I'll see you later." I called back over my shoulder. My books were a lot heavier than I remember them. I struggled to handle both them and my bag. I turned around to see if Derren could help me carry my books after all but the truck had vanished. I turned back around and tripped clumsily, the books in my hands scattered all over the floor.

"Oh god." I murmured, trying not to cry. God I was pathetic. People were just stepping around me.

"Are you okay?" Said a deep voice, large tanned hands helping me grab them all. I nodded, standing up when we had retrieved them all. I looked at my rescuer, half thinking/half hoping it might of been Paul.

It wasn't. He had a wide smile on his face and a soft and relaxed expression. He was about six foot, and he had short thick black hair that moved slightly in he wind. His jaw and cheekbones were chiselled and defined. And he had large muscular shoulders and arms that were pressing against his T-shirt. He must of been part of the la push gang; Paul's gang.

"Yeah," I replied, trying not to stare too much, why did all these boys have ridiculous amounts of muscles? "I'm sorry, I haven't been well. It's my first day back and I guess I'm a little fragile."

"Did you just apologise for tripping?" He asked, a smile playing on his lips. I couldn't help but laugh at myself.

"Yeah I guess I did." I smiled, offering to take the books he was holding in his hands. He shook his head motioning for us to go forward.

"I'll carry them for you to your locker." He smiled, I was about to argue but thought better of it. I would look really really stupid if I fell again. "I'm Jacob, by the way, Jacob Black." He held out his hand for me to take, I shook it smiling. What a nice guy, I thought to myself.

"Well Jacob by the way Black," I smiled, trying to make a joke. He grinned back at me. "I'm Annabelle Prewett." He stopped walking looking at me confused.

"You can't be." He said, his green eyes flashing. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm pretty sure I am." I laughed, this guy was hilarious.

"But seriously," he said, taking a step closer to me. He looked around like he was seeing who was watching. "What's your name?"

"It's Annabelle Prewett." I replied, wondering what drugs this guy was on. He seemed so normal a second ago. "That's what my dad named me anyway." He looked at me blankly for a second.

"Paul's Annabelle?" Asked Jacob. My eyes widened, what?

"Paul's Annabelle?" I repeated. I didn't understand, how could I belong to Paul?...oh my god, he must know about what happened in the closet! I felt my cheeks heating up. How dare he tell everyone about that. What a pig! "I am nothing to do with that...CREEP!" I snapped, storming off towards my locker. I flung the door open and started piling my books into it angrily. It took me a second to realise that Jacob still had half of my books. I turned around to demand them back off him and I bumped right into him. I flew back hitting the locker door behind me. It painfully jabbed into my back, "ahhh" I hissed, grabbing my back.

"Oh god," he cried, his hands on my shoulder looking distraught. "I'm so sorry." I looked at him, it was an accident what did he have to be sorry about? His hand touched mine for a second, it felt so warm against my skin, it was like...

Before I knew what was happening Jacob was pushed hard against the lockers besides us. The lockers made a creaking noise like they were being dinted. Paul had his hands around Jacobs throat and he was shaking angrily.

"Paul!" I cried, my heart fluttered after not seeing him for so long. "Please don't!" I tried to grab his arm and pull it off Jacob but he didn't even seem to notice me.

"How dare you!" He growled. Pushing Jacob hard into the lockers, Jacob's face was almost white, his eyes turning red.

"Please!" I screamed, tugging Paul as hard I could. He suddenly looked at me and dropped Jacob. Jacob fell to the floor coughing and touching his throat where Paul's hands had been. Paul turned on me staring at me angrily. I tried not to be scared, but there was something lost in his eyes that made him not look like himself.

"You can't do this to me!" He hissed, his hands grabbing at my jumper desperately. What is he talking about? He looked so desperate. "I don't know what you want from me anymore!" He had tears in his eyes, I had never seen him so messed up. He stepped forward, toward me, and I backed up against my locker. "Please, just tell me." He whispered, "...all I want is you." My eyes flew open, what is he talking about? He wants me? Why did he say all that stuff about Linda then? Why was he dating Linda? My head was throbbing, his face was inches from mine. He looked like he was going to kiss me...

"Paul, let her go." Said a deep voice I hadn't heard before. I looked over to see an older muscular man. He looked stern and authoritative. Surely he couldn't be a teacher, the girls at school would of been swooning. Paul let me go immediately, taking a step back. He looked down as if being scolded by a parent.

"Sam, please..." Paul started but Sam put a hand up to stop him. Paul started glaring at Sam, his hands shaking.

"Jacob can you take Annabelle to her next class?" Asked Sam, his eyes not leaving Paul.

I couldn't understand what was happening, it was all too much. I found lumps begin to rise up in my throat. Before I could understand anything further Jacob wrapped an arm around me and had steered me down the corridor and around the corner so I couldn't see what was happening.

"It'll be okay," murmured Jacob, lifting my chin so I would make eye contact. "Don't cry."

I blinked a few times back at him, was I crying? I lifted my hands and wiped my face...I was crying.

"What's going on?" I asked, frustratedly. I had had enough. Too much for anyone to bare.

"I...I can't tell you," he said, looking uncomfortable. Like Jared had earlier, "you need to talk to Paul."

"Paul's crazy!" I sighed, glaring at some younger girls that had stopped to watch us. They moved on quickly not looking back at us...a wise move. "I don't understand any of this...why did you call me 'Paul's Annabelle'? Why does everyone think I'm his girlfriend? he's not even nice to me!" I sighed, exasperated.

"Look...I can't say," said Jacob, looking at the corner he'd just pulled me around as if he expected someone to save him from me.

"Why the hell not?" I asked, I had to get it out of him. "You say I should talk to Paul but he won't talk to me! You KNOW he won't!"

Jacob seemed to be considering telling me, he was quiet for a moment. "Please Jacob, it's driving me mad...I can't take this anymore. It's making me ill." His eyes widened at this, "please."

"It's making you ill?" He repeated, I nodded, the stress of it was making me dizzy. He was debating with himself again.

After several long moments, his eyes snapped up to mine. "I'll take you to Emily's she'll know what to do..."


	8. My Mind's Telling Me No

Chapter Eight

My Mind's Telling Me No...

I took a deep breath in as Jacob pulled his truck into a driveway of a little house. It was a cute little place, surrounded my trees at the edge of the forest.

I stepped out the car quickly, keen to get this over and done with. I didn't really see what this Emily girl could do to help me but I was willing to try anything. Paul has been driving me absolutely crazy!

I heard a strange noise from the forest and panicked when I felt a warm hand grab my arm. I looked to it's owner...Jacob.

So this is the place that my sister has been visiting almost every day after school. It gave me a strange but comforting feeling at the same time. I couldn't decide whether I liked it here or not.

"Come on," he encouraged, as I let him guide me towards the small house. I followed, letting my eyes drift back to the forest. I had the strange feeling that someone was watching me.

When we reached the front door Jacob opened it easily. Not waiting to knock.

"Emily!" He shouted, his voice almost sounding like a bark. He waited a moment, "Emily!"

A beautiful woman appeared from the kitchen. She beamed when she saw me, I tried to hide my shock as I noticed a large prominent scar carved across her face. Despite the scar she was still incredibly beautiful, her smile lighting up her face.

"Emily this is Annabelle," I held out a hand to her and she laughed pulling me into a hug.

"So you're the famous Annabelle?" She smiled, some one had been telling her about me?

"Famous?" I asked,

"Yes," she beamed, "your sister is here with Seth most days."

"Of course," I replied, feeling foolish. "It's nice to meet you Emily, Seth and Janey have told me so much about you!"

"Its a pleasure to meet you too!" She gushed, the smile never leaving her face, it was almost irritating. "You sure are pretty!"

"Anyway," I continued, ignoring that last comment, things were getting weird. "Jacob said you can help me with my little Paul problem."

Her smile faltered then, she glanced over to Jacob and back to me, "Paul?" She asked, like his name was a question.

"Yeah, Jacob said you could explain to me exactly why everyone thinks I'm Paul's girlfriend even though he hates my guts." I answered, her eyes widened.

"You're _**that**_ Annabelle?" She repeated, shocked.

"What does that even mean? '_**that**_ Annabelle?'" I hissed, my temper flaring. She threw a desperate look to Jacob who somehow had his back to us suddenly.

"I think you should take a seat," she said, after a long silence of me glaring at her. I sighed, irritated and sat down quickly on the nearest chair. It was part of the dining table. She sat down next to me looking at me sympathetically.

"So...?" I asked, waiting for her to get to the point, all this calm smiling was making me angry.

"Paul is a very complicated person." She started, like she was going to launch into a long story about him. I was too irritated for this. "He's been through a lot over the last few months and he's always found it hard to express himself. I think when it comes to someone he cares about he struggles to..." She stopped suddenly, looking over to the back door...

I stood up quickly when I saw him, knocking over the dining chair I had been sitting on and backed away slightly, stumbling over it.

Paul was panting, his eyes shining fiercely as he glared at me. He was clad in nothing but a pair of khaki shorts which hung low on his hips...too low. His muscular chest was distracting, pulling me into him. My throat dried as I felt a wave of anger wash over me. I was so mad at him, why was he doing this to me? He was torturing me!...On purpose! And all this time he had been with Linda...

"What're you doing here?" He growled, a strange noise coming from his chest. I glared back at him as I backed away. He stepped forward with every step I took backwards, his strides were a lot longer than mine. His eyes were almost black as he looked at me, he looked so angry.

"I brought her here," said Jacob, calmly as he moved slowly and stood between us. Now is when he chooses to get involved!

"Stay out of this Black!" He barked, his nostrils flaring.

"Paul you need to calm down." Said Emily, her soft voice, slicing through the tension in the room.

I couldn't look away from Paul. It was like his eyes were drawing me into him. I made the mistake of looking down, over his chest, my whole body seemed to itch. He was gorgeous, his muscles were like nothing I had seen before...it was like he had been photoshopped!

My eyes drifted lower onto his hips, my face heating up. I could see two prominent hip bones poking out above his shorts drawing my eyes lower still to the bulge in his khakis...I gulped loudly, taking a wide step back. All my blood was rushing to my face and beneath my skirt...oh god.

"Annabelle," started Paul. Completely ignoring Jacob's warnings, his eyes were set on mine. I was breathing quickly, how did that happen? It was like I had been running.

"Paul..." Started Jacob again, Paul pushed into him as if he was trying to get to me...

"Annabelle," repeated Paul, "What happened the other day? In the corridor, How...how much did you hear?"

"Enough." I said quickly, feeling my state of sexual energy slip and be quickly replaced by anger. Who the hell did he think he is? "What's you're problem Paul? Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Paul stopped struggling against Jacob suddenly and shouted "YOU WON'T LET ME LEAVE YOU ALONE!"

I opened my mouth in shock, what was he talking about? I had left him alone...

"I...I have done nothing to you." I hissed, recalling all the times we had argued, "all I did was defend myself! All I have ever done is defend myself!"

"You know you've done more than that!" He growled, looking thunderous. He started pushing against Jacob who was pulling him back. What exactly did he plan on doing to me if he mad edit past Jacob? Surely he wouldn't hit me?...I laughed out loud at that last thought. As if Paul would hurt me. "DON'T YOU DARE LAUGH AT ME!"

"I wasn't laughing at you." I sighed, realising my mistake. I was making a bad situation worse. "What are you talking about Paul? None of this makes any sense."

"Tell her Paul." Said Emily, her gentle voice a contrast to my shrill one.

Jacob stopped suddenly, gently letting go of Paul as he sighed deeply, not taking his eyes from mine.

"Tell her, you might not get this chance again." Said Emily.

"I...I..." Started Paul, panting, his face contracted as if he was in pain. After a short silence, he let out a long sigh and looked down. He turned away suddenly and walked over to the back door where he came from, hanging his head like he had just been punished. He stopped just before he moved through it.

"Paul," cried Emily, looking upset. "Please, she deserves to know!"

He turned around, his eyes meeting mine and said, very clearly,

"I'm in love with you."

And then he was gone. He had disappeared without another word.

Three words erupted into my head...What. The. Hell!

-xxx-

He had gone, leaving me in awkward silence with Jacob and Emily. What on earth was going on?...How could he be in love with me? He was with Linda! He had been saying all that stuff about her...What? Was this some kind of joke?

I stormed after him, my footsteps interrupting the heavy silence that filled the room. I pulled open the back door and stomped through it.

A wide open grass space was at the back of the house, surrounded by thick forest. The same forest that covered most of La Push. Paul was nowhere to be seen.

"PAUL!" I shouted, my voice echoing over the grass and up to the trees. I stomped forward over to the forest, there was only one place he could of disappeared to and that was the forest. "PAUL GET BACK HERE NOW!" I stomped into the forest, the atmosphere suddenly felt very close. "If you think I'm not coming after you, you've got another thing coming!" My words echoes throughout the trees. I stomped further into the dim light of the forest. The floor was covered with fallen branches and roots of trees. If I wasn't so angry I would of been a little scared.

"PAUL!" I screamed, as loud as I could. My voice echoed through the trees. I kept walking, sighing to myself, I stumbled against a tree stump but caught myself before I hit the ground.

I stopped, looking around me, how had he gotten away so quickly?

I suddenly caught sight of him a few feet in front of me. I looked over he was breathing heavily and leaning against a tree trunk his back to me. His shoulders shook with each deep breath.

"Paul," I cried out, he didn't move. He was ignoring me. I stomped over to him, ignoring my clumsiness over the tree stumps that scattered over the forest floor. I stopped just in front of him. He was shaking, his whole body rising and falling with each deep breath he took. His face was twisted in pain like he was being tortured, his eyes tightly shut. I knew he had heard me, but I repeated myself, louder than I needed to be; "Paul!"

His eyes shot open and fixed on me immediately. They were dark, almost black.

"You..." I started, as he glared at me, looking furious. He didn't look like he was in love with me. Why did he say it? He had definitely said it...had he? Oh god, was I going mad? "You..." I tried again, struggling to find the words, or ANY words to say to him.

He suddenly reached out and grabbed my arms, turning me around and pressing me hard against the tree he was just panting against. His eyes were dark and his pressed his torso against mine, I could feel the rough bark dig into my back. His body was so hot compared to the cool forest air. The colour of his skin glowed in the dim light between the trees. I was trying desperately to think of something to say, but all words escaped me.

He lifted my arms above my head slowly, not moving his eyes from mine, and pushed them together into the bark of the tree. It scratched my wrists unpleasantly, I didn't say anything. The look in his eyes making my stomach lurch. His face was so close to mine, I could feel his muscles contract through my shirt. He was so warm against me, my skin was flushed, my cheeks burnt. I cringed, it was as if I had no control over my body. It reacted to him so invitingly, somehow I was stood with my legs slightly apart. He watched me react as he pushed his hips hard against mine. I couldn't help but gasp when I felt his hardness push against me. What was that?...I knew what it was, but, my god. Was that because of me?...I had only been here for mere seconds, he hadn't even acknowledged that I was here for the most part.

He seemed to be enjoying my reaction, he bucked his hips pushing himself harder against my hipbone. I didn't know what to say, I knew what I should of done...I should of shouted at him and told him to get off, or push him away. He didn't have much of a grip on my hands, in fact he was holding them quite loosely. It would be easily to push him away. I hadn't resisted at all so far...I didn't know if I wanted to. I didn't feel scared, if anything...it really turned me on. HE really turned me on.

"Anna," he moaned, one of his hands running tauntingly slow down my arm and along my side before gripping my waist firmly. His hands were so big, it almost covered my entire waist. It made me wonder if he had anything else that was so big. I didn't have to guess though, I could FEEL it! I just watched him, his grip on my hip tightened as he bucked his hips again, pushing him harder against me. He was so hard, was that all because of me? "Anna," he moaned again, his lips inches from mine. I could feel his breath on my face. The way he said my name, I would be dreaming of that for weeks. Replaying it over and over in my head, I had never heard anything so seductive in my life. "Say my name."

I opened my mouth, shocked. His gaze finally dropped to my lips. Why didn't he kiss me? God I wanted him to, he was so sexy. Why did he want me to say his name?

He snaked his free hand from my hip around to my back, squeezing me against him, pushing our navels together. His hand moved down further still, till it covered my bum. He squeezed my cheek hard, as his hips rotated, grinding his hardness against me. I cried out, my voice sounded shrill. It wasn't a panic cry, it was almost a half moan.

My skin was on fire now, and all heat was flushing towards one place, and that was far too close to where Paul was grinding into me. He moved his hand over my right bum cheek, over my skirt, and squeezed again as he reached the place when my leg finished and my bum began. "Say my name." He repeated, his voice raspy, like he had been drinking whiskey. His eyes were so dark, fixed on my mouth. I could so easily push him away, I should, I really should push him off me...

Somehow his hand had continued down my leg and over my skirt, his hands feeling hot against my tights, and he pulled my leg up, bending my knee. My eyes widened as I realised what he was trying to do. He wrapped my leg around his waist easily, his hips allowing a small amount of space as he did so before he pushed me hard against the tree again. This time he wasn't pushing himself against my hip, his hardness pushed right up against my core. I cursed myself for wearing a skirt this morning. But thank god, I had the sense to wear tights.

I heard myself let out a long shaky breath. Paul's face leaned in closer to mine and he rolled his hips against me. I gasped, the thin material of his khaki shorts were doing nothing to hide his size or shape. I could feel almost everything. It felt so good against me, I prayed he couldn't feel how wet I was. My knickers were soaking.

Paul's face moved back slightly from mine, he still hadn't kissed. His brows burrowed, he took a long, slow breath in through his nose. Was he smelling something? His lips twisted into a smirk as his free hand returned to my wrists he was holding above our heads. His grip tightened as he rolled his hips again, "say it Anna," he moaned, leaning in letting his lips torturing me.

"No," I whispered, watching his lips, wondering what he'd do if I didn't...

"I know you want me." He groaned, licking his lips, his nose bumped mine gently. His lips were millimetres from mine. His arrogance was annoying, it flared up my temper. He bucked his hips again, distracting me as I moaned.

"Shut up," I hissed, why wasn't he kissing me? nothing else mattered, I just wanted his lips on mine.

"Then say it," he growled, his eyes flashed as he ground his hips hard against me. He cried out with me this time...he was enjoying this just as much as I was. A wild thought entered my head as I smirked to myself...two can play at this game.

I easily manoeuvred one of my hands out of his grip, he didn't seem to notice much until my hand touched his side. His pressure on me from his hips loosened slightly and I dropped my leg, running my hand slowly along his torso. His skin was so warm, it looked like gold in the dim lighting. His breathing sped up as his eyes widened.

"What're you doing?" He whispered, faintly. I smirked back at him as my hand stopped just over the waist band of his shorts. I took a deep breath, my stubbornness eliminating all reasoning as I, very slowly, undid the top button of his shorts. "Anna," he whispered, his eyes softened, "I'm not wearing any boxers."

I watched him for a second...What was going on between us? I didn't do stuff like this... I looked down at my hand, what was I doing? I snapped my hand away quickly and pushed hard against his chest. He stumbled backwards looking confused.

"I want you to," he started, trying to come back to me, I held my hand out stopping him. "Anna, I wasn't saying that I didn't want you to...touch me. God I do, I can't think about anything else, I just thought I should warn you that I don't wear..."

"YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH ME?" I screamed, finally finding the words that I was desperate to say earlier. His face wiped blank and he scowled at me.

"Are you mocking me?" He growled, looking annoyed, he had no right to be. I was the one upset here.

"I'm asking you, why did you say that to me?" I cried, my voice shrill, the cold air hitting my skin. It was a lot colder now Paul wasn't standing so close to me, "it's cruel!"

"What?" He growled, looking like I had just slapped him.

"Cruel!" I cried out, furious with him, he had gotten me exactly where he wanted me, again! It was exactly like that time at school. "After taking Linda out you have the audacity to say that to me? Just because I like you Paul doesn't mean that you can tease me about it!"

He barked a cold laugh back at me, "I didn't take her out!" He snapped, "I only said that to annoy you."

"What?" I shouted, my temper getting the best of me, "why did you do that?"

"Because I like you." He stated, staring at me. I just looked at him. There was no laughter that followed, was this a joke?

"If that's true, then why do you always try and pick fights with me?" I asked, trying to calm down and breathe normally.

"Because I like you." repeated Paul, he watched me for a minute in silence before putting his hands in his short pockets.

"You...you like me?" I asked, looking around for someone to jump out and laugh and say it had all been one big joke. He nodded when my eyes returned to him. "Me?"

"Yeah," he shrugged, looking uncomfortable. "Look I'm not good at all this mushy-lovey-dovey stuff, but I do. Alright?"

I just stared at him, "what about Linda?"

"Ergh," he growled, looking away. "She's just some girl I dated once, not much of date either. I only asked her out because you seemed like you weren't interested. I thought it would make you jealous."

"Is this a joke?" I asked, looking around again. When I turned back he had stepped closer to me. About a foot away, I could feel the heat from him again.

"I'm not good with words." He shrugged, leaning down just before my lips met his. "More of an action kind of guy." I could feel his breath on my face.

"You mean actions speak louder than..." He covered his mouth with mine before I could get another word out. His kiss was so tender, it was nothing like before. His soft lips brushing over mine, his tongue faintly brushing my lips. I opened my mouth wider, eager for him to have me. I wanted him to take it all from me...

The other kisses we had had were nothing compared to this. I wrapped my arms around his neck pushing my body against his, as his arms wrapped around me pulling me closer. This kiss was so slow, so tender, god I loved it. I wanted it to never end, his lips teasing me, not allowing me much access, where as before he couldn't open enough for me. He pulled back slightly, running his hand over my cheek. His eyes were no longer black, more the glorious green that the usually were.

"Let me take you out," he murmured, watching me as I took several deep breaths. Thank god he was holding me like he was, I felt like I would collapse if he wasn't. That was one hell of kiss.

"O...okay," I replied, gazing up at him. I would of agreed to anything right then, I would of let him shave my head if he had asked me.

"I'll pick you up at six," he said, letting go of my face and taking a step away from me. I nodded eagerly. A strange sound snapped his head towards the darkness of the forest. I looked over, following his line of vision, but there was nothing there.

"What is it?" I asked, peering over into the darkness.

"I've got to go," he sighed, looking irritated. He turned to look over me again. I just stood there feeling uncomfortable.

"Are you sure this isn't a joke?" I muttered, staring at the floor.

"For the last time, it's not." Paul growled, "look at me for god's sake!" I did, to see him grab his crotch over his shorts suddenly, shocking me, "do you think this is a joke?" My face blushed. "Is my massive erection not prove enough for you?"

A long silence filled the air, he panted silently, before letting out a long sigh, "sorry." He muttered.

"I'm waiting till I get married." I said, watching him. His brow burrowed, he looked confused. "For that...I'm waiting till I'm married."

"Fine," he shrugged quickly, glaring again at the area the noise had come from.

"If that's what you want from me," I repeated, maybe he hadn't understood me. "You won't get it, I'm going to wait till I get married."

He looked at me strangely, "good. I'll pick you up a six? Can you find you're way back to Emily's?"

"Y...yeah," I replied, shocked with his answer. I nodded and turned away before I could say anything else stupid. Why didn't that bother him? Why did he say that it was 'good'? I didn't understand, usually that had the opposite reaction from guys.

I made it back to Emily's in a daze, and decided to walk home keen to avoid Emily and Jacob's questions and to process what was going on...Paul liked me?

-xxx-

A/N:

sorry about this chapter, I feel like it needs a bit more work but things are a bit mental with work and I don't really have the time. I'm saying 'sod it' and putting it up anyway!

Please follow/review/pm if you like my story or have suggestions for future bits.

If you like this story check out my other Twilight fic; The Unexpected...ENJOY!?


	9. From better to worse

**Warning: this chapter contains some R Rated activity. Please read at your own risk. It is meant to purely entertain. Please do not take offence. **

Chapter Nine

From better to worse

I couldn't believe my day. I got home home and headed straight to my room.

Paul liked me? He had said it right to my face. He had SHOWN me how much he wanted me. I...I wasn't sure if I believed him...but then again...Why shouldn't I believe him? He hasn't really done anything to betray my trust...not besides the whole Linda thing. Did I believe him?...I wasn't sure. Why would he go for _me_ when he could have someone like Linda? It didn't make any sense.

I took a long shower, trying to wash away my concerns. Despite my ever-growing worries, I was strangely excited about this evening. Paul was...was...exciting. He had something that I didn't see in anyone else. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. It was like this RAW quality, animalistic even. He was so...passionate...Yes! That's the perfect word. Paul was passionate. Even when we argued he did it passionately. His green eyes flashing back at me, egging me on further.

I knew that I had to be careful. I had already given him the wrong impression. Every chance he got so far I surrendered to him. And I didn't want that, I knew in my heart I wasn't going to have sex until my wedding night. And there was no way around that. I didn't want to have a way around that. I had never felt pleasure like when Paul touched me. He made my skin sing. I wondered if every girl he had touched felt like that...If Linda felt like that.

I sighed, jumping out of the shower and towel drying my hair. I wiped down the steamed mirror and looked at myself. What did he see in me? Was it even true that he liked me?...I didn't get it, I really didn't.

-xxxx-

There was a knock at the door and Derren got to it before I could even make it out of my bedroom. I heard him greet Paul coldly. I grinned to myself, and quickly turned back to the nearest mirror. I checked my hair and make up. My hair was curled neatly and my make up a little stronger than I usually wore it. I had put on big red lipstick. It seemed to sit well with the outfit I picked out. I looked down at myself. I went for smart skinny jeans and a black laced top with a light cardigan covering my arms. I thought it was a good idea not to show much skin. I really didn't want to give him the wrong idea, especially as all I had done so far is pretty much encourage his bad behaviour...

I fluffed my hair as I walked out into the hallway and walked down the steps quickly. Derren was talking in hushed tones to Paul about something, I could tell by the look on his face it was something he didn't want me to hear. Paul's back was to me, so he didn't see me walking down the stairs. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a blue shirt. He had dressed up, I grinned to myself. He had dressed up for me!

"Ahem," I coughed, clearing my throat. Paul turned around and his eyes widened as his eyes washed over me. Derren elbowed him hard in the ribcage, it didn't have much effect on Paul as he stared at me...maybe I didn't look nice after all?

"You look great sis!" Said Derren, glaring at Paul.

"Yeah," murmured Paul, looking uncomfortable, his eyes flickering over to the front door. "Should we go then?"

"Sure," I smiled, trying not to be upset at his lack of reaction. He didn't think I looked good?...I had put so much effort in! I tried to hide my annoyance from Derren. I led the way to the front door grabbing my coat hastily on the way. "See you Derren!" I yelled, hearing Paul close on my tail.

"Home by 12." I heard him shout, "don't forget what I said Paul!" I didn't stop to hear any more as I dragged us both through the front door.

-xxxxx-

The car ride was silent. He hadn't said much since we got in the car. Plus he didn't open the car door for me or anything...I didn't really expect him too, but I felt annoyed that he hadn't been tried. I suppose I only would of shouted at him if he had tried. But I did want him to try... I tried not to notice as he kept looking over at me.

"So what's the plan?" I asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Dinner and movie?" He replied, cocking an eyebrow.

"Sounds good to me." I smiled, watching him overtake a larger vehicle on a badly lit road. He drove like a lunatic. "So what are you hungry for?" I asked, desperate to cling onto the conversation.

"What?" He cried, swerving quickly as a car moved out of a driveway into the path of the car.

"To eat." I continued, watching him. It suddenly dawned on me...was he nervous? I almost laughed at the thought. As if Paul Lahote was nervous to be on a date with me! The very idea was ridiculous. "What do you fancy?"

"I made reservations." He replied, letting out a long breath as he glared at the road in front of us. He was one of those angry drivers. Road rage.

"Oh lovely." I replied, sick of his short answers I let the conversation die down into silence.

"You okay?" He asked suddenly, after the longest silence known to man.

"Hmmm..." I replied, shrugging my shoulders.

"What does 'hmmm' mean?" He asked, I could see him watching me out of the corner of my eye. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of turning to look at him properly.

"You do want to go out with me, don't you?" I asked, hoping that this date wouldn't get any worse. I was beginning to feel like what he had said earlier was a lie, or some sort of joke.

He sighed and tightened his fingers over the steering wheel. "Not this again...Look. If I didn't want to go out with you I wouldn't be here."

I looked down at my hands for a moment, part of me believed him and part of me didn't.

"You know, for someone so beautiful you don't think very much of yourself." I looked at him then, he was staring at me, his eyes big and bright. He thought I was beautiful? I blushed and he laughed, the mood instantly lightened. "I love making you blush like that."

"Shut up." I grinned turning away and looking out of the window. I couldn't help it, a smile was etched into my face.

"Italian for dinner." He grinned, as I finally turned back to him, his eyes twinkling. "And then you can pick the film?"

"What if I don't like Italian?" I asked, not sure if I liked being bossed about. Or if I liked it a LOT.

"Do you like Italian?" He asked, smirking back at me. I tried not to smile and looked away, saying nothing. That gorgeous grin of his was infectious!

After a more comfortable silence he pulled his car into the parking lot of a fancy looking restaurant. I climbed out of the car quickly, keen to get some food. I was suddenly starving.

"Come on," he muttered, suddenly appearing on my side of the car and placing a warm hand on the small of my back. I could feel the heat from him even through my thick winter coat. My stomach turned over as I let him guide me into the restaurant.

The front of house waiter looked excited to see us enter the restaurant. He beamed at Paul before his eyes rested on me, his eyes dropped to my legs. I looked down at myself wondering what was the matter, it was my clothes, I was underdressed. I looked around, this was an expensive place.

"Do you have a reservation?" He asked, turning his smile back onto Paul who was eyeing him looking irritated.

"Lahote, table for two." replied Paul.

"Lahote...Lahote..." The waiter looked down at his booking schedule running a finger along the page. "Ahh yes! Is it just the two of you?" His eyes lingered on me for longer than necessary.

"That's what I just said." Stated Paul glaring at the man. Paul looked like he was going to punch him. "Do you have some kind of problem with my date?"

"No!" Cried the waiter looking panicked, Paul was easily twice the size of him. "Of course not! You make a lovely couple! Please follow me to your table..." He led us over to a nice secluded table lit by candlelight in the corner of the restaurant.

He pulled the chair out for me avoiding any eye contact. I snatched the chair out of his hands, and sat down on it myself. Paul grinned proudly at me and sat down in the chair opposite.

"Please look over the drinks menu as your waitress will be along shortly." He said quickly, gesturing to the two black leather bound books sitting on the table in front of us. "Enjoy your evening."

"Prick," muttered Paul once he had gone.

"He was just upset about my clothes, I didn't know you were going to take me somewhere as fancy as this." I replied, wondering why I was defending the stuffy waiter. I loved how Paul had defended me. Paul's eyebrows raised, I must sound ungrateful... "It's lovely though. I just...I'm a bit underdressed."

"If anything you're overdressed." He muttered, looking over the menu. What did he mean 'overdressed'?...he certainly couldn't mean I was too formal. Jeans were not formal...did he mean I was wearing too many clothes?...he DID think I was that type of girl! I had told him earlier that I'm saving myself for my wedding night. I fumed...had he just ignored me?

"What do you mean 'overdressed'?" I asked, causing him to look up. His eyes widened,

"What?" He said, his eyes widening.

"You said 'if anything I'm 'overdressed'." I repeated, watching him stare blankly back at me. He hadn't expected me to hear him. "What do you mean?"

He looked down at his drink menu, like it was fascinating. "Just that you don't normally wear that many clothes. And suddenly...you are wearing twice as much." He shrugged.

I looked down at myself, I wore the normal amount of clothes...don't I?

"If this is about what you said earlier." He started, his eyes meeting mine as he leaned into the table slightly. "I'm fine with it. You don't have to dress like a nun to prove it."

"What?" I gasped, shocked.

"The whole marriage thing...if you're waiting that's...that's cool." He shrugged, as if he was talking about the weather.

The waitress sauntered over and smiled at us, taking our drink orders; Paul had a beer and I had a white wine. I thought that she was going to ask me for ID but one look from Paul stopped her From opening her mouth.

"You drink?" He smirked, once the waitress had left. Normally I didn't, but I needed something to calm me down. But I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Yeah sometimes," I shrugged, wondering whether it was a good idea to have drink on an empty stomach. "You?"

"I have a few beers some times," he shrugged, smirking across the table at me. "But it doesn't really effect me. What do you fancy?"

"What?" I asked, staring at him across the table.

"To eat, on the menu?"

"Oh right," I blushed, and he grinned wider. "The carbonara I think."

"The carbonara and a steak please. Rare." He said the waitress when she brought our drinks. I liked that he took command over things...It was sexy, and made my stomach flutter. He was a man's man. I took a large sip of wine and it tasted sour in my throat. I tried not to grimace. Why had I ordered wine?...oh yeah, I wanted to seem grown up, not so _inexperienced_. But I was inexperienced, god I was. It's not that I hadn't been asked on the occasional date I just always tried to put people off...don't ask me why...but, apparently Paul couldn't be put off.

"So..." I started, trying to think of something to say...an idea snapped into my head. "What did Derren say to you earlier?"

Paul grinned across the table at me, he looked like he enjoyed keeping that from me. I hated myself for noticing that his smile was breathtaking. "Nothing I didn't already know."

"Come on," I tried, nudging his knee with mine under the small table. He grinned wider, my heart sped up. His smile was flawless, he had dazzling white teeth. It was rare you found someone moody, masculine AND attractive. I leaned forward slightly, and grinned to myself when his eyes dropped to my lace-covered cleavage. "Tell me."

"Stop it," he murmured, squirming in his chair slightly. He looked around to see if anyone was watching us, they weren't, we were completely alone.

"Tell me," I smiled, loving the effect I was having on him. The power had suddenly swapped from him to me and it felt amazing. I wanted more. I slipped my foot out of my shoe and reached over to Paul's ankle. His legs banged the table as I touched him, I rubbed my toes along his ankle softly.

He let out a groan from the base of his throat, I loved that noise. "S...stop that." He moaned, his open hands pressed down on the table, it creaked suddenly, was he going to break it? I grinned at the effect I was having on him. I was being naughty...I loved every minute of it.

"Just tell me and I will." I said, my voice low. He eyes were watching me from across the table, daring me on further. I allowed my foot to stray further, up to his knee and along his thigh before my foot stopped just over the point where his legs met. He had drank most of his beer at this point, glaring at me. He seemed annoyed at me.

"I can't." He murmured, his brow wrinkling, "I promised your brother." I looked back at him shocked. He made a promise to Derren, and was keeping it? I admired him for that. But I had started this...

I pushed my foot gently forward, my toes meeting with the zipper of his jeans. My eyes widened as I felt him incredibly hard beneath my toes. I pulled my foot back suddenly and pushed it clumsily back into my shoe, I hadn't expected that...

"What did you expect?" He grinned, the tables turned had the power back. He was enjoying himself now. "I've been rock hard since you came down those stairs at your house. It doesn't matter if you come out wearing a damn garbage bag, you'll still have this effect on me."

I said nothing, embarrassed. He had called my bluff.

"I would never pressure you, you know?" He said, after a long silence, I looked up at him. He seemed so genuine, it was hard to question him. "If that's what you're worried about...but, I can't help...this." He pointed down at his crotch.

"O...okay," I murmured, my voice sounding strange. I silently thanked whoever was watching down on me when the waitress brought out the food.

We ate in silence, I tried to pretend I didn't notice as Paul stole a few glances at me. Every time he did, I blushed. I struggled to cover that up.

"How was it?" He asked, his eyes looking darker than before as he watched me scrape my bowl clean.

"Delicious," I beamed, feeling better wiping some excess carbonara sauce from my lips. He made a strange noise in the back of his throat. I watched him for a moment, he was just staring at me. His eyes were suddenly black. "How...how was your steak?" I asked, my voice wobbling slightly.

"Delicious." He said, his voice low. He rushed suddenly, signalling to the waitress for the bill. Were we done already? I was going to order a dessert...

She came over in next to no time at all, placing the bill on the table. Paul glanced at it quickly before I could offer to pay half and wrenched some notes out of his wallet and slammed them on to the table. What was the rush?...were we late for the movie? We hadn't even picked one yet...

"What?" I asked, as he got up quickly, adjusting his jeans slightly and grabbing my hand and pulling me out of my chair. I didn't even have time to grab my coat. His hand was roasting hot again. Gripping my hand firmly, he pulled me through the restaurant and into the cool outdoor air. He looked around quickly. As if he was searching for something. His eyes rested on the side of the building, what did he want to go there for?...it was shaded, and dingy, what ever did he want to take me over there for?

He pulled me along the path, only the sound of my heels hitting the pavement around us, I felt nervous suddenly as he stopped on the restaurant corner, just before an dark alley containing nothing but dumpsters. He growled at me, causing me to step back, the brick of the restaurant building bumping my back. He stepped forward, closer to me, his eyes black, flashing. His hand reached up to touch my face, it was so warm and soft.

"What're we doing here Paul?" I asked, my voice quiet.

He didn't say anything he leaned in slowly, the full force of his body pushing mine against the brick. My eyes widened as I felt him hard against my hip. It wasn't as distinctive through his jeans and mine but it was definitely there. Both of his hands were on my face suddenly, pushing my hair back. He was so close but he wasn't kissing me. I could see the outline of his face in the moonlight, his face was studying mine. He pushed his erection into my hip again, his lips twitching as he watched me gasp. He was enjoying the effect he was having on me.

"Kiss me," I murmured, my hands simply limo by my sides. He growled again, his eyes on my lips, I was beginning to like that noise.

"Do you know what you do to me Anna?" He asked, bucking his hips again.

"Yes," I whispered, heat pooling beneath my jeans. My cheeks flushed.

"Do you like this Anna?" His hands lost in my hair. This felt so good, I couldn't bring myself to say the words, I nodded.

"Do you want me to touch you?" He asked, I didn't answer. I wanted him to kiss me but I was too proud to beg. He ground his hips against mine making me moan. It felt so good.

"If I kiss you.." he murmured, one of his hands returning to my face, his thumb brushed over my lips. "...you'll have to stop me going too far." My eyes widened, I didn't know if I had the strength to do that. "I'm not...not good with control."

I nodded slightly, all words lost as my heart battered against my rib cage.

His lips covered mine suddenly. I gasped, shocked that he would kiss me so passionately. My god, was it passionate! He took advantage of my open mouth, thrusting his tongue against mine. His hands in my hair pulling me closer to him. His throat vibrated as he moaned into my mouth. I kissed him back just as hard as he was kissing me, opening my mouth wider, giving him all the access he wanted. It was just as good as I remembered it in that closet.

It felt so right kissing him, like a drug I had been going without for too long. I heard myself moaning now, which only seemed to egg him on further. He bucked his hips against mine as his hands found their way down and over my body, stopping briefly over my backside before lifting my legs to wrap around him. I silently obeyed, more than willing. His lips never leaving mine, our tongues fighting for dominance. His lips were so hot and wet against me, I loved it, I wanted more, god I wanted more. I opened wider giving him more access, he took it hungrily, exploring my mouth as I wrapped my arms around his neck. His hard erection was pushed alright up against my centre. We were both wearing jeans, so the thick material hid my damp knickers well. It felt so good having him rub against me.

"You..." Started Paul, against my lips. I moaned in response, kissing him back harder, I didn't want to come back to reality. Not yet. "...should stop me soon." He moaned, thrusting his tongue back into my mouth. I didn't want to stop...I didn't want him to stop touching me. I did what I knew would drive him crazy...

I moved my lips along his jawline and licked and nipped at his ear enjoying the feeling of his face in my hair and his lips on my neck. I moved my mouth just over his ear, my lips brushing against him as I moaned, very loudly, "oh Paul."

He growled loudly his lips suddenly back on mine as he pushed me harder against the brick. His hands were moving from my neck, over my shoulders to over my bra. He undid it easily, as I felt the security of my bra loosen. His hands continued down my back, I didn't stop him. "Paul," I moaned again as he sucked hard on my neck. His mouth was everywhere, I was lost in it. Lost in him and I didn't want to be found.

His hot hands made it around to the front of my top, pushing their way under the hem. His hands deliciously warm against my skin. They made their way upwards slowly, he bucked his hips again, grinding himself into me. It felt so good, I was moaning again, unable to stop myself. His hands were suddenly over my loose bra. Squeezing and kneading my breasts. I groaned in pleasure, tying to stop my hips from writhing. I couldn't, I was out of control. His hands edged towards the bottom of my bra, "Paul." I moaned again, as he bit my neck. I heard a ripping noise as cool air hit my torso. Paul's lips were moving down my neck and further down. I gasped as his hands covered my bare breasts. He tweaked a nipple between his thumb and finger. I shuddered in pleasure. I cried out as his wet, hot mouth suddenly covered my other nipple.

He twirled his tongue against it, sucking hard. I cried out...

He pulled away suddenly, letting my legs drop so I could stand up. I looked up at him confused...why had he stopped? What was going on? What was he doing? He looked at me and groaned turning away.

"What's the matter?" I asked, quickly refastening my bra. I noticed he had torn through the lace of my top, my flushed chest now visible as well as part of my bra.

"You!" He growled, turning around, looking annoyed, "you were meant to stop me!"

"I was going to stop you!" I cried. He looked really annoyed. I really was going to stop him, I just wanted a little bit more. why was he annoyed at me, surely he wanted it as much as me? He's a bloke for god sake!

"When exactly?" He snapped, his eyes dropping to my panting chest before he turned away, growling. "I was about ten seconds away from ripping off the rest of your clothes and taking you right up against that wall!" My eyes widened...was he really? "And you were taunting me too! Begging me too! Egging me on! You know you were Anna!...when you moaned my name like that..." He growled again, closing his eyes and leaning against the brick wall a few feet away from me sighing heavily.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, not sure whether I was feeling bad about torturing him like I was...I had said it though. No sex before marriage, he was trying to stick to it at least.

"This is our first date." He groaned, "we're...we're meant to have more control than this..."

"I know," I sighed, looking at him. He glanced over at me and our eyes met. "I'm sorry. I will try harder...in my defence...I didn't bring you out here."

"I know," he sighed, moving away from the wall, putting a bit more distance between us, "just don't eat carbonara in front of me again."

"What's carbonara got to do with it?" I asked, as he walked past, he turned back glaring at me...

"Come on Anna you're not that naive." He said, cocking an eyebrow at my confused face. "...the sauce...all around your mouth?" It slowly dawned on me. "The white sauce." He murmured, turning on his heel and striding over to the car, not waiting for me to follow him before he got in.

My jaw almost hit the floor, that thought hadn't even occurred to me, obviously. He thought about...me touching him like that? My mouth on his...heat pooled beneath my jeans. Oh god, this was going to be a long night.

I managed to pull myself together and follow Paul to the car, climbing back into the passenger seat.

"You still want to go for that movie?" He asked, after a long silence.

"Of course," I said, quickly. Did he not want to go with me now?...had he gotten what he wanted from me? Dread filled my stomach.

"Good," he smirked, starting the engine. He sped off down the street, as the car filled with silence again. "You know you're not like I thought you'd be."

"How do you mean?" I asked, watching him flick his hair out of his eyes, he could be a model. It was almost annoying how attractive he was.

"I thought you'd be a lot less...agreeable." He smirked, I hit him on the arm and he laughed. "It's true though. Ever since I met you and you shouted at me, I haven't been able to get you out of my head. And now...you, you seem so much more...agreeable."

I frowned looking out the window, I thought he had been teasing me. But maybe he wasn't? Maybe he meant it? Did he actually want to fight with me all the time? Is he saying that I'm a push over now, because I certainly am NOT a pushover! It dawned on me, that wasn't what he was saying at all!...

"Turn the car around." I heard myself say.

"What?" He said, taking his eyes off the road to look at me.

"Turn the car around and take me home." I said firmly, feeling furious. I understood what he was saying. He thought I was easy. He bought I was a slag. 'Agreeable' meaning I let him do too much. He thought I was some kind of slag. I was suddenly furious.

"W...what?" He repeated, not making any motion to tun the car around. "Come on...I was only teasing about the agreeable thing. I just didn't peg you at that kind of girl."

"STOP THE CAR NOW!" I shouted, my voice filling he car. Paul pulled over to one side of the road, breaking harshly. As soon as the car came to a stop I pulled open the passenger door grabbing my handbag and stomped in the direction we had just came from.

The cold air hit my skin hard, burning with frost as I hurried down the road trying to put as much distance between me and Paul as possible. I couldn't believe he had said that. I really could NOT believe it! He was saying I was easy. I was furious, angry at him for being such a moron and angry at myself for giving him the opportunity to treat me like this...NEVER AGAIN! I was such an idiot for trusting him. And he had said he loved me! I could feel the chunks rising in my throat...I had to pull myself together, I could hear him getting out of the car and coming after me.

I wished I had my coat, I had left it at that stupid restaurant. Stupid, stupid, stupid restaurant.

"Anna." He yelled, grabbing my arm to pull me back to face him. I wrenched it out of his grip angrily, his fingers digging into my arm. It stung painfully but I ignored it as I carried on walking.

The street was dark, only a few lights, the road was in the middle of no where. Not a building in sight. I knew it could be miles before I saw another person, I didn't care. I wasn't getting back in that car with stupid Paul.

"You can't be serious!" He yelled after me, I ignored him, trying to walk faster. He caught up with me easily, he was so much bigger than me, his legs longer. "Don't be stupid," he said, sounding irritated, I didn't look at him. Staring at the ground in front of me thinking about how much I hated him. How much of an idiot I was. "Get back in the car, you'll freeze." I said nothing, my teeth starting to chatter from the cold...why hadn't I gone back to the restaurant to get my coat? I was such an idiot! "Anna," he grabbed both of my arms this time, stopping me from wriggling out of his grasp. His hands captured each of my wrists, facing me to him. I fumed, glaring at him, he looked just as angry as me. His eyes were black again...what was up with that? What was HE upset about? HE had insulted ME! "Anna get back in the car now!" He shouted, a strange sound coming from his throat.

"Get off me Paul." I snapped, hissing each word with venom. His eyes widened slightly.

"What's the problem?" He snapped, looking like he was trying to get control of his temper.

"Get off me Paul." I repeated, feeling the heat from him warm my shaking hands. I struggled again unsuccessfully, I'd rather be cold than warm from HIM!

"Why are you acting like this?" He asked, did he really not know. "Look I'll take you home, just get in the car."

I glared at him and he let go if my wrists. I sighed angrily and stomped back over to the car. Hearing Paul laugh behind me. He thought that this was all a big joke. I couldn't of been more angry, how dare he! I had to be rational...get home and then never see him again. What a pig!

Everything I had thought before had been right. I should of trusted my instincts. How dare he suggest that I was some sort of easy-lay! I pulled open the passenger door quickly, climbed in and slammed the door behind me. I fastened my seat belt and slid as close to the door as I could and as far away from Paul as possible.

Paul was in the car right behind me. He looked at me for several long moments before

"What's the matter Anna?" he asked, in a softer tone than he had used earlier.

"Take me home or I'll get out and start walking." I said, my voice low,  
>full of venom.<p>

"Why...just tell me. I'm not a mind reader," he cried, I stared hard out of the window. Determined not to look at him, his momentary patience was wearing thin, I could hear his voice getting annoyed. "Anna," he growled, there was that noise again. "Are you even listening to me?"

"TAKE ME HOME!" I screamed louder than I ever had before. There was an echoing silence that followed. After what felt like an age of silence the car engine started and the car started moving, he turned it around in the direction we had come from. He was taking me home...I didn't turn away from the window the entire drive home. The chunks rising in my throat, I squeezed my eyes shut praying that I wouldn't cry until I got out of the car.

I kept playing over how stupid I had been. It was exactly like what happened with Wesley. But worse. At least I was smart enough to see through Wesley. I was never going to date again...I bit back a sob as I wiped away a first tear. It was all too much! Everything was too much for me. What was I even doing here in this stupid country?

We didn't speak the entire trip home and as soon as he slowed down the car in front of my house I opened the car door and jumped out. The car hadn't even come to a complete stop. As soon as I slammed the door I let out a sob I was restraining running up the garden path to my front door. I had made it half way before Paul grabbed my arm stopping me from getting away. I turned back, tears streaming down my face.

"Leave me alone!" I cried, trying to pry my arm out of his grip. My vision was too blurred to see his face, I didn't want to. I nerve wanted to see him again.

"Why...why are you crying?" He asked, his tone strangely soft, he tried to stop me from struggling. Anger bubbled up underneath, and I stopped struggling, panting furiously. Staring him right in the eye before I screamed,

"YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!" He dropped my arm then, like I had burnt him. I spun on my heel, not wanting to watch his scornful reaction. I was a fool, I didn't need to see the evidence.

I made it through the front door and up to bed without being noticed. I didn't bother turning on the bedroom light as I crawled into bed, not even changing into my pyjamas. I was an idiot, I buried my face in my pillow as I cried it out. Feeling young and foolish.

I pulled away quickly as I felt someone wrap their arms around me. I turned to see who it was, squinting in the dark. Someone flicked on my bedside lamp. I looked up to see my sisters sympathetic face.

I sat up quickly, wiping my puffy face. She looked nice, she must of just come back from a date with Seth.

"I heard you crying." she said, pushing some of my stray hairs behind my ear. "I haven't heard you crying for a long time, what's the matter?"

"Nothing," I said, feeling stupid, another tear spilling out. My lovely sister wiped it away. She was so caring, I had missed her so. She reached out and captured my hands in hers. "H...have you been out with Seth?"

"Please tell me Anna," she said, squeezing my hands gently.

"I...it's stupid." I sobbed, letting a few tears fall. She passed me a box of tissues, I look it, blowing my nose loudly.

"I'm sure it's not." She said, looking older than when I had seen her last. I was always the one looking after her, not the thee way around. "I know I haven't been there for you lately...I promise I will from now on...please let me help."

"I...I understand," I latched onto what she was saying, I had felt so lonely, only just realising it now. "I really do... You have Seth now."

"And I have you...stop changing the subject. Tell me why you're crying Anna, stop changing the subject."

"I...I..." I took a deep breath trying to find the words. "T...there's this boy..." I sighed, Janey's eyes widened, "and...we've always argued and...I thought I had gotten him all wrong...but we...we went out tonight and he proved me so right...he's...he's no good Janey." My voice cracked.

"Who...what?" She replied, looking shocked and confused. "Who, who are you talking about? I thought it was all over with Wesley?"

"No...not Wesley." I sighed, I had to talk to someone about this. "It's...alright, it's...Paul."

"PAUL!" She said, loudly,

"Shhh!" I hissed,

"What has Paul done to upset you?" She asked,

"I can't go into details, but...but he pretty much called me a slag." I said, putting it bluntly.

"He called you a what!" she cried, her jaw dropping.

"Shhhh!" I hissed again, Janey looked outraged.

"How could he?" She whispered, sounding annoyed. "He always seemed so into you. It's so weird that he would say that."

"What do you mean 'he always seemed so into me'?" I asked, staring at her, what was she talking about?

"I've seen you two together." She shrugged, "there was so much chemistry there. What a pig! I couldn't believe he would say that about you...I mean, why would he even say it?"

"I don't know," I lied, I couldn't tell Janey about what we had been doing. She'd loose all respect for me. "I never want to see him again." I sighed, feeling my throat tighten again.

"I'll tell you what...let's spend the day together tomorrow?" She smiled, "all day, we can go shopping, get a bite to eat, shop some more...?"

"I would love to Janey." I smiled, "what about Seth?"

"Seth can look after himself for the day. I'm taking care of my lovely sister." She smiled, tucking a few more stray hairs behind my ear. "You get some sleep and we'll talk more in the morning."

-xxxxx-

a/n: thanks again for all the reviews, follows and favourites. I can't explain how much they mean to me. I love you all! Let me know what you think of the chapter.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!?

xoxoxxoxoxo


	10. Preserving The Blood Line

Chapter Ten

Preserving the Blood Line

Janey kept her promise. She took me out to Seattle and we went shopping for the day.

We shopped everywhere and got quite a lot of bargains. I even got my hair done by _professionals!_ They managed to tame the wild beast that sits on my head and I felt soooo much better. We managed to get through most of the day without mentioning a member of the opposite sex. I hadn't realised how much I had missed my little sister. Even though it was under bad circumstances, I was pleased to have some time alone with her. Even if the **_he_** managed to pry himself into my every waking thought.

On the way home we pulled into a diner to grab our traditional cheesy burger and laugh ridiculously loudly...

"God I've missed you!" I laughed, as we sat in a booth next the window. The weather was getting warmer outside. I longed for a warmer weather. It had been cold forway too long, which made me frequently fantasise of a _certain man's_ warm arms around me.

"I've missed you too." She grinned, looking distracted behind me. I followed her line of vision and turned around to see a group of guys our age looking over at us. I blushed as I locked eyes with a blonde handsome one who was watching us and turned back around quickly.

"What do you fancy ordering?" I asked, ignoring my heated face and looking down at the plastic menus. I had had such a lovely day. It had been hard to get rid of, but that sick feeling in my stomach had faded slightly.

"A burger of course!" Laughed Janey, I should of known. The waitress came over and we both ordered their classic gourmet burgers with everything on them and two large vanilla milkshakes. Nothing beats a massive cheesy burger. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay." I lied. I still couldn't believe Paul thought I was some kind of slut. What a pig! It made me so mad, I sighed, trying to shake him out of my mind. The waitress carried over our milkshakes and placed them on the table in front of us.

"What exactly did he say?" Janet asked, stirring her milkshake as she watched me. I looked out the window. How exactly could I put this into words suitable for my sister to hear...

"He said..." I sighed, remembering what he had said... "He said I was very 'agreeable'. And that before...he didn't think I was 'that kind of girl'...if you say it out loud it doesn't sound like much. But it was...it was awful Janey. I took a chance on him and I really regret it. He made me look like such a mug." My eyes watered, feeling foolish and weak for believing him when he told me that he loved me.

"Anna..." She replied, her eyes glistening sympathetically.

"He told me he loved me Janey." I interrupted, "I'm such an idiot. I know it. That's such a line...it's a cliche, the whole thing is! And to make matters worse I fell for it; hook, line and sinker."

"He told you he loved you?" Janey repeated, her eyes wide with shock.

"Yeah." I sighed, putting my head in my hands. "...only once but he did say it...god, I sound desperate." I sighed, rubbing my face with my fingers, trying to release some stress. "I'm so pathetic..."

"No you're not!" Snapped Janey, her voice sounding irritated. I lowered my hands from my face to look at her. "What he said was bad. But, Anna, did he actually use the word 'slag' or 'slut'?"

"No..." I started, cringing as I said this to my little sister, "but he did say 'I didn't realise you were that type of girl.'"

She looked at me for a moment. "What happened to make him think you were a girl like that? Did you two have sex?"

"No!" I hissed, looking around to see if anyone had heard her. The boys sat on that table were still glancing over at us but I didn't think they had heard. I turned back hurriedly, lowering my voice. "No, we just...we just kissed." I shrugged, my face flushing. I looked at her after a silence. I guess that was true...some kissing and a bit of grinding. Her boldness startled me. "...have you and Seth?"

"No!" Cried Janey, looking mortified. "No we haven't! We've only been going out for two months!"

"Oh right." I replied, looking down and examining my knife and fork like they were the most interesting things on the planet. Maybe I was a slag after all?...Paul had taken me on one date and he had gotten to second base. All he had to do was buy me a bit of pasta...a ripple of anger flashed through me. He really had some nerve saying that stuff to me! I was so mad, mad at him and mad at me.

"He's been watching you since we arrived." Said Janey, I looked up at her and she gestured to the blonde guy sitting with the other boys behind me.

I sighed, not wanting anything to do with boys as long as I lived. It was just someone else to call me a dirty slut.

"Maybe we should talk about something else." I suggested, "I've had such a good day today and it would be a shame to ruin it because of _certain people_."

"He shouldn't of said those things to you." Said Janey, "but Paul's foot does tend to live in his mouth." I stared at her, was she actually defending him?

"Oh look who it is!" Cried a familiar voice from beside me, interrupting my temper. I turned to see Jared towering over us with a silly grin on his face. He was wearing nothing but a pare of loose fitting khaki shorts. My stomach turned unpleasantly, I hope **_HE_** wasn't with him... I couldn't stop myself from looking over at the door and checking. No one was behind him. He was on his own, my stomach dropped disappointedly. "It's Anna and Janey! The lurve-sisters!"

"The lurve sisters?" Said Janey, looking at him like he had just grown horns. "What exactly is that meant to mean?" She seemed familiar with Jared, she was usually quite shy with boys. I guess she must know him from the time she spent at Emily's...she must see Paul a lot too...

"Nothing." Grinned Jared, turning his focus on me. "Did you have a nice date yesterday?" I glared at him.

"What to you want Jared?" Janey snapped, before I could even open my mouth...he must know what had happened. Paul must of told him. I looked up at him, the stupid grin on his face infuriating me.

"I just wanted to hear about the big date." He grinned, amused. My eyes widened, how dare he! Paul had probably told him about what had happened outside of the restaurant and how easy I was. "A little birdy told me you were REALLY grateful that he took you out."

I stood up quickly, slamming my hand on the table. That was too far...everything I had been feeling was right. This just confirms it. Paul is a slime ball! He was just after one thing. Jared stepped away from me looking alarmed at my outburst. "GO AWAY JARED!" I screamed, silence filling the diner. He stared at me, his grin wiping clear of his face, quickly replaced with a look of shock.

"I was just teasing..." He murmured, throwing and anxious look to Janey.

"Get the hell away from me!" I snapped, my voice low. I was so angry. I couldn't believe this...they were all laughing at me. Paul and all his friends, the whole lot of them, they all thought I was some sort of slag...

"You can't be serious Anna." Jared started, looking at me like I had just told hi. I thought Algebra was a country. "Why would you be upset?...come one, everyone can see that Paul is dead gone over you."

My eyes flicked to Janey, not really knowing how to process what Jared had just said. She looked back at me, grinning, her eyes suddenly snapped to something happening behind me.

"Excuse me..." Said a shaking voice, I turned to see that the blonde handsome guy had left his table to come over to us. He looked slightly afraid of Jared, which I didn't blame him. Jared was twice the size of him. He locked eyes with me. "Is everything okay?" It took me a moment to respond. "Is this guys bothering you?" Continued the blonde, ignoring Jared's sudden heavy breathing and shaking hands.

"He was just leaving." I replied, my voice thick as I glared at Jared. Jared took a long stare at me before stomping off and leaving the diner. I watched though the window as he ran into the forest like some kind of lunatic. I hadn't noticed before but he wasn't wearing any shoes... What kind of idiot goes into the FOREST wearing nothing but a pair of shorts?

"Are you okay?" Asked the blonde boy, bringing me back to reality.

"Yeah." I sighed, turning back to face him. He was quite handsome really, his fair skin complimented his blonde hair nicely. His bright blue eyes were fixed on me.

"Are you sure?" He asked, staring at me. Why was he looking at me like that? I nodded, my eyes flicking to Janey who was glaring out the window at where Jared had just ran to.

"Thanks," I smiled, an awkward silence falling.

"Can I have a word with my sister?" Asked Janey, glaring at the blonde.

"Of course," he replied, "sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." He took one last look at me before returning to the table with his friends who were all watching us looking thoroughly entertained.

"You should just ignore Jared." Said Janey, as soon as the blonde was out of earshot. I looked at her feeling as though I had just been slapped across my face. "He's just being a guy."

"A guy?" I asked, feeling outraged, "did you not hear what he just said to me? Him and Paul must be having a great laugh at my expense."

"I don't think it's anything like that." Said Janey, I stared at her. Was she really defending him...really? "Paul...look I know he says some stupid things. And I'm not condoning what he said. But I do know he is really into you Anna."

I grabbed my bag, ready to storm out but the waitress arrived with our burgers...perfect timing. It felt like ages before she left us alone.

"How the hell do you know that?" I hissed, as the waitress left. My stomach growled as I looked at the burger in front of me. I threw my bag down and sat down sighing. I don't believe this...my own bloody sister...

"I just do." She snapped, she was getting annoyed too. What the hell!...Mood swings or what...not that I could talk really.

"What are you talking about Janey?" I hissed, I felt like she knew something I didn't. The only reason she would defend Jared or Paul would be because of Seth. "Has this got anything to do with Seth?"

"Look, just trust me okay." She sighed, controlling her temper. She looked down at her untouched food. She was as hungry as I was. "Jared is an idiot, but...I can't tell you how I know this but Paul does love you."

I stared at her. What was she talking about?

"Paul loves you like Seth loves me." She said, looking sincere, surely this was a joke. Seth adored her...they adored each other. Paul doesn't look at me at all like that! After all the stuff we've been through. All the shit!...I'd fallen for this before. And then he called me easy!

"I think you're confused." I said, picking up a chip (French fry). "Or maybe I'm the one that's confused. After all, it's not like I spent all night crying because he 'loves' me." I said sarcastically. I felt so annoyed with myself for letting him upset me so much.

The door to the diner flung open loudly causing us both to look over to it. In walked three large tanned men...my stomach dropped; Seth, Jared and **_Paul_**.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I snapped, banging my fist on the table and glaring at Janey. I couldn't look at him. He was right over there..."did you know about this?" I hissed, furiously.

"No..." She said, her eyes shining brightly as she looked over my shoulder at Seth. I didn't turn to look again, I knew they were coming over here...why else would they be here? Jared must of gone and got them. He was only here less than ten minutes ago and we were at least 20 miles from the Rez...that's weird.

I stared hard at the food in front of me. There was no way I was looking anywhere but at my plate. I heard them reach our table.

"Janey!" Cried Seth, sounding excited. She shuffled along the booth eagerly, allowing space for Seth sit next to her. He took it eagerly.

"Anna, you need to chill." Said Jared, I stared hard at my food. Even though my stomach felt empty I suddenly didn't feel very hungry. I couldn't believe Paul was stood right next to me and he hadn't even said two words...

"Anna..." Started Paul, I grimaced when I heard his voice. I gripped the table firmly, as if I was preparing for them to make me move so they could sit down. I couldn't believe this...he was a pig! Telling his friends all about...out time outside the Italian restaurant. My stomach dropped, everyone knew, it would just be a matter of time before Seth would tell Janey exactly what had happened. Oh god and what if my brother found out. "Anna...can I talk to you?"

I glared down at my burger ignoring him and replaying the filth that he had said to me last night.

"Anna." He repeated, his voice commanding. Something in his tone made me look up at him. He was looking down at me his bright eyes boring into mine. He looked so serious, I wanted nothing more than to scream at him but something was stopping me. I had to get out of here. I stood up, glaring at him and walking out of the diner. I heard him close on my heels as I got outside and pulled the keys for my car out of my pocket.

He grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me against him. I gasped at the unexpected feel of his hot body against mine. I glared at him, looking disgusted.

"Get your hands off me." I snapped, my voice sounding more confident than I felt.

"What's got into you?" He growled, looking annoyed but he released his tight grip on my arm. I pulled it back away from him savagely, as if he had burnt me. I rubbed the area he had gripped, exaggerating the strength of his hand. I saw a wave of worry flash over his face before it vanished again.

"Anna...look, if this is about last night, about the whole 'agreeable' thing?" he sighed, his eyes never leaving mine. It was hard not to agree with every word he said when he looked at me like that. "What I said...I wasn't thinking..." I crossed my arms impatiently and glared at him hard. "I didn't mean that you were...that you..." He sighed, I hadn't seen him stumble saying something before. "I know you're not like that Anna." I hated myself for it but I felt myself believe what he was saying, even though my head was telling me he was lying. His actions have shown me otherwise and actions speak louder than words. "I was just trying to say...that I couldn't believe that you let me..let me touch you." He stared at me, he reached his large hand out to my face placing a stray hair behind my ear. My skin tingled where he had touched me. "Really Anna," he leaned in, his voice suddenly quieter, his face close to mine, "I can't believe that you'd let me touch you like that...that you want it just as much as me. I didn't think girls were like that..."

"You have some nerve Lahote." I snapped, glaring at him and breathing heavily. "Am I meant to believe that you feel lucky to be with me?" I scoffed, he opened his mouth to answer but I cut him off eagerly. "Don't even start, if you expect me to swallow that bull then tell me why Jared knows about what happened? Do you enjoy boasting to your friends about your recent conquests? Because call me crazy, I sure as hell wouldn't do that to someone I cared about!"

He closed his mouth suddenly, his eyes searching mine.

"If you think you're so lucky and I'm so bloody special then why exactly did you tell Jared all about it?" I continued, anger rushing through my veins.

"I didn't tell him." He snapped, looking irritated, finally...that was the Paul Lahote I knew. The angry one. I knew how to handle him.

"Oh yeah and he just read your mind did he?" I said sarcastically. Paul sighed, his hands were starting to shake.

"You don't understand." Growled Paul through gritted teeth. "It wasn't like that..."

"Oh, well enlighten me then!" I snapped.

He looked at me for a moment. "I was...I was thinking about it...you all morning and he just KNEW. Alright?"

"You were thinking about me all morning?" I repeated, laughing like it was a hilarious joke. I wasn't going to let him make a joke out of me again. "That's so funny Lahote! You should become a comedian with lines like that!"

"I'm serious Anna." He said, sighing and looking down. I hated it when he got emotional like this, it was weird. I wasn't used to it and it made me feel bad for being mean to him. He deserved it...I repeated to myself. He said I was easy for gods sake! "I've told you this already. You're all I want, all I think about, all I fucking get hard for..." He grabbed the front of his jeans annoyed, "what the hell do you want me to say if Jared asks me why I'm **_rock hard_** when we're out for a morning run?...oh, you want me to lie and say it was because I didn't touch you last night? To say that it wasn't because it was the fucking best time I've ever had with anyone? Jesus Anna, I only said that stuff because I can't fucking believe a girl like you would be interested in a bum like me." I stared at him, what? "And a girl like you doesn't mean that you're easy or...whatever. It means a fucking fit, gorgeous, sexy, funny, intelligent, hot, fiery...fuck Anna. You name it...you've got it!"

I opened my mouth to say something but words escaped me. I closed it again, studying his face. What?

"Is this a joke?" I asked, feeling foolish. Did he really mean those things he just said?

"Anna." He growled, his eyes fixed on mine. "I've never been more serious about anything in my entire life."

"I...I don't..t...thrust you." I stammered, forgetting my words. I wasn't easy... I wasn't easy...I wasn't easy...

"Let me take you out again." He murmured, his eyes dropping to my mouth. My heart quickened as he leaned in closer to me, I stood there frozen, unsure what to do. "I swear...I'll be a perfect gentleman." He looked at me desperately, his eyes pleading. "Give me another chance."

"If we go out again," I started, not really knowing what I saying. His eyes glimmered hopefully, "I won't let you won't touch me." His face pained slightly, his forehead wrinkling. "No way Lahote. No chance."

"Anything you want Anna." He murmured, looking solemn. "I swear you won't regret it...please, don't make me beg."

"Paul, this...this would be it." I replied, giving in. I just didn't have the will power any more. He grinned happily, looking thrilled. "Paul. I'm serious...one more chance."

"I swear I won't need another." He grinned happily, he stepped closer to me and I stepped out of his way, avoiding his big arms from pulling me to him. "Tonight?" He asked, grinning as I avoided his lunges. I headed back towards the diner. I couldn't leave my sister with Jared and Seth. That would be like leaving her to the wolves. "Can I take you out tonight Anna?"

"We'll see." I said, striding towards the diner. Once I was inside I was surprised to see that Janey and Seth had disappeared leaving just Jared sitting with his mouth around my burger. I strode up to him sitting in Janey's seat and glaring at him. He grinned at me before taking the final bite out of my burger.

"That was mine!" I snapped, staring at the plate. He had eaten my entire meal!

"You were gone." He shrugged, licking his lips greedily. Paul joined us throwing me a cocky smile. That was the Paul I remembered.

Paul tried to sit next to me but I didn't move a muscle. I sat firmly on the edge of the bench and after moment of him nudging me gently, he grabbed Jared and pushed him along his bench so they were both sat opposite me. I looked around for the waitress, I was starving.

"You two made up then?" Asked Jared, as I looking around eager for some food.

"I'm on probation." Muttered Paul, I wasn't sure if he wanted me to hear that or not but I didn't look at him either way. I was still sore about the easy thing. That's not exactly something a girl gets over quickly.

"Sucks to be you." Barked Jared, "at least Kim never gives me any trouble like this...mind you, I'm not an idiot like you are!" Paul elbowed Jared hard in the side. I sighed, getting up and walking over to the kitchen. I couldn't see her so I returned to my table, hanging back to hear Jared and Paul's conversation without them noticing me.

"I can't believe you told her you thought she was easy...how stupid are you?" Laughed Jared.

"I didn't say that." Sighed Paul, " I only meant that she was so...I thought she was the princess type. But she's not. Damn, she's like a sultry vixen dipped in chocolate and fucking...made just for me. Fuck I can't get anything done just thinking about her...Do you get like this with Kim?"

"Oh yeah, the first few months were hell." Sighed Jared, the back if his head nodding. "But it got easier when we started having sex. Before then it was agony. Have you been having the dreams yet?"

"Yeah," growled Paul, sighing like he was irritated, "every damn day. It takes me at least three times a morning before I can go and see my mom at breakfast."

"Ha!" Laughed Jared, "I remember that! Sam says it's got something to do with preserving the blood line and carrying on the wolf pack, creating the next generation. I wasn't really listening when he was telling me about it...I kept imagining Kim wearing nothing but her..."

"Alright Jared." Cringed Paul, "I see you two at it enough without a verbal description."

"Fuck you." Snapped Jared, pushing Paul who pushed him back roughly. "You getting close?"

"Close to what?" Asked Paul,

"Getting rid of the urges." Replied Jared, "doing the deed?...Nothing feels better than having sex with your imprint."

"You're a creep." Murmured Paul.

"Oh so you don't think about doing it with Anna every minute of the day?"

"Fuck you." Barked Paul, trying to control his temper.

"Why not?" Asked Jared. "It's not like she's not up for it...you said yourself she's 'agreeable."

"Watch your fucking mouth." Growled Paul, his voice sounding dangerous.

"Alright," sighed Jared, his lips twisting into a strange smile. "But if you did have sex, everything would get a hell of a lot easier." Paul stared at him, "for starters, she'd like it as much as you would. She'd probably like you more. Kim couldn't keep her hands off me after we first did it...she once turned up in my room wearing nothing but a..."

"Jared," murmured Paul, looking pensive.

"Sorry...so she doesn't want to have sex before marriage or whatever?" Said Jared, my stomach dropped as I realised Paul must of told him this. "But what if you convinced her that she wants to."

"What?" Said Paul confused.

"Paul I've seen her, she's clearly responding to you." Said Jared, "all you would need to do is get her hot enough to want it, to be desperate for it, which wouldn't take much really, considering how she is with you. And then...do it."

"You think that would work?" Asked Paul, considering Jared's plan. I looked at him feeling sick. I was a fool. I was an idiot. I spun on my heel and got the hell out of there.

-xxxx-

This chapter has been a nightmare! I've been editing it and re-editing it only to have my computer crash and I loose all the bloody work I've done.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reviews/followers/favourites.x x x


	11. Lycra Running

WARNING: this chapter is full of sexual activity. It is not for the faint hearted! Only meant to entertain and not to offend.

Chapter 11

Lycra running

I wasn't in tears this time, I was utterly furious. How dare he plot like this against me! I swear to god, right here and now, that he will never touch me again!

How dare he try to take advantage like this! How dare he be such a prick! There is no other word for him...he was a moron.

I knew Paul was strong willed, and opinionated but my god! What an idiot!

How dare he think that he can treat people like this! It's enough to make you sick!

I drove hazardously home and nearly crashed the car numerous times I was so angry. Plus, at one point I'm pretty sure I saw a moose in the forest at the side of the road. Wait...do they even have moose here? Maybe it was a bear. It was massive anyway covered with all this grey/silver messy fur.

Once I got home I pulled on my old running gear. I had to get this anger out somehow. Trying to turn negativity into positivity...Ergh, I cringed at myself as I hated that positive glass-half-full pscho-babble!

I left the house without a second thought and sprinted along a dirt path alongside the edge of the forest. The sun was high in the sky, and it would be getting dark soon. It wasn't exactly a good time to be heading off for a run. But it was a good time to not be at home, I'd bet Janey and Seth would be back soon. Plus, I didn't want to explain to Darren why I was in such a fowl mood. That would make everything ten times worse.

I huffed, hearing nothing but the sound of my feet hitting the dirt path as I sprinted forward. Usually I hated any exercise. But I felt so angry I had to do something otherwise I'd end up punching the wall.

I steadied my breathing after a while, slowing into an even pace. My mind wondered onto things I didn't want to think about...Paul was a prick. He was a player. I don't understand why he pretended to be okay with the whole sex before marriage thing...yes I did. He pretended so he could 'convince' me to go ahead with it...like that moron Jared said. I hated them both. I had half a mind to go and tell Jared's girlfriend Kim exactly what kind of bloke she was dating.

A creep! Is that what they are? They all hang together in a big creep gang?

My mind wondered to Seth...He hung around with them. Those boys were inseparable. Was he like them?

A strange shape flashed across the path in front of me causing me to stop...was it the bear I had seen earlier?...That's impossible. That had been miles and miles away. Strangely, it looked like the same silver colour.

I peered forward hearing a twig snap to the right of me. I stared into the forest. The trees too close for me to actually see anything but darkness.

"Anna," said a voice behind me, causing me to spin around and trip. I caught myself staring at the intruder. My face grimaced when I realised it was Paul.

Why didn't he just leave me alone!

"What are you doing?" He asked, my eyes involuntarily ran over his torso. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his bronzed muscles bulged at me. His khaki shorts were ripped slightly on one side. What had he been doing?

I spun on my heel, stomping away and ignoring him desperately.

"Why did you run off? Anna, I'm talking to you." He grabbed me and pulled me around to look at him.

"All you would need to do is get her hot enough to want it," I recited Jared's words, Paul's eyes widened. "And to be desperate for it...which wouldn't take much!"

I stomped off in the opposite direction, it took him several moments to catch up with me again. He jogged alongside me, staring at my face as I glared forward. He was a filthy pig.

"That was Jared." He pleaded. I ignored him, my eyes fixed in front of me. I was not going to give him the time of day again. I said he had one chance and he blew it. "Jared said that stuff not me." Silence followed as I pushed myself to jog quicker. It only annoyed me more that Paul didn't even seem to be breathing heavier as he followed my pace easily. I was practically panting like a dog. "Alright, I asked him if he thought that might work. But you didn't see me punch him, did you?"

I stopped running suddenly and looked at him. He looked sincere, but then he always did. I didn't trust myself. I started running again, slowly increasing the pace. I really wished I had thought twice before I went out the house in Lycra. Paul followed continuously, he hadn't even broken a sweat.

"I did punch him Anna." Continued Paul, "that can't take up one of those chances you were talking about." I kept my eyes forward. What a pig he was! He had no idea. "Come on Anna. I wouldn't pressure you like that. You should know that...Anna." He cried, "Anna...Anna look at me damnit!"

He grabbed my arm pulling me to a stop. I glared at him angrily.

"You have some nerve!" I screamed, desperately trying to pull his hand off my arm. I didn't want him touching me. He looked shocked, "how dare you talk about me like that! Do you think I'm stupid? I heard what you said to Jared. I heard every sodding word! You disgust me, you CREEP!" I screamed, pulling my arm out of his as he stared at me. He let go and I took up a sprint in the opposite direction.

He really was trying to take me for an idiot. I couldn't believe it. What a prick!

I screamed annoyed, as he caught up to me. His long strides matched my jog. He was infuriating. He looked mad.

"Anna!" He cried, an edge to his voice this time. "You know exactly what you do to me!" I stopped and stared at him.

"So this is my fault is it?"

"Yeah!" He growled, his eyes black, his jaw fixed, "or at least partly. You know what you do to me Anna. I tell you every fucking time I see you and then you shout at me for wishing for more. I wasn't going to pressure you into anything for gods sake. I'm not a monster...I know you want me as much as I want you so there's not point hiding it!"

"Get the hell away from me!" I snarled, refusing to listen to him. He stepped back, his hands shaking.

"Yes you do!" He argued, adamant, which only made me refuse him. I was lying, but I would argue with anything he was saying I was so mad. If he told me the sky was blue I'd tell him it wasn't.

"No! I don't" I screamed, my voice echoing along the path. It was starting to get dark. I needed to head home soon. I made an attempt to run past him and he grabbed both my arms quickly. I screamed against him as he pulled me into the sheltered forest. He pushed me hard against a tree.

"Get off me Paul." I snarled, venom filling my voice. His grip on my arms tightened as he pushed my arms behind me. I was breathing heavily, adrenaline rushing through my body. I could faintly see the outline of his face through he dim light of the forest. His chest was moving up and down quickly. "Get off me." I repeated, dizzy from his body heat and my thundering heart. I stared at him furiously, breathing heavily. My eyes involuntarily flicked to his lips which where fixed into a snarl.

"Admit it." He hissed through clenched teeth. His eyes almost black as he glared at me. If it was anyone other than Paul, I would of been terrified

"Get your hands off me." I growled, my anger matched his.

"I'll let you go when you admit it!" He snarled, his eyes flashing dangerously. His hands were beginning to shake. The heat from him was almost unbearable. I pulled my arms, trying to wriggle free of his grip which only caused him to grab me harder.

I could feel the strength of his grip but it wasn't painful. He pushed me hard up against a tree trunk with a thud. He closed the space between us and leaned in looking furious. His nostrils flaring, my throat dried up as I felt his legs brush against mine. I could feel everything through the damn Lycra jogging pants. "Tell me you don't want me..." He pressed his body against mine, my eyes nearly rolled into the back of my head when he pressed his hard dick against my hip. Silence filled the forest as I stared into his dark eyes, something primal radiating between us. I tried to think of something clever to say but I couldn't speak. All words escaped me.

"Go on," he snarled, pushing me further. He panted heavily, his hands still shaking as he held my arms on place. "Tell me get off you." His voice was low, his tone strange. I opened my mouth to scream at him to get off me, but I forgot what I was saying...his eyes, those dark black eyes... He bucked his hips suddenly, causing me to cry out.

We were both panting now, like we had been running. My eyes dropped down to his torso, his stomach, his muscles. My stomach growled, hungry. Hungry for him. His grip on one arm loosened as he noticed me watching him. He leaned into me. His face inches from mine; he was going to kiss me... His eyes fluttered closed as I heard him sigh, his breath hitting my face. I brushed my body against his, and he sighed again, revelling in it. It felt good. Hell, he felt amazing, but that wasn't why I did it.

I wrenched my hand free from his loose grip and slapped him hard across the face my nails scratching his cheek savagely. The sound of the impact echoed throughout the forest.

His eyes widened as a growl erupted from low in his throat. His breathing increased as he turned slowly, glaring at me. His arms vibrated as he took several deep breaths. I panted back at him, my own breathing increased with his. My temper matching his.

He caught my free hand easily, reassuming it's tight grip as he pushed arms away from his grip.

"I hate you." He murmured, his voice sounding rougher than I had ever heard it...I stared at him. He had never told me he hated me before. It just made me angrier, he didn't hate me! He was just saying that because I was going to... My anger flared up uncontrollably and I tried to pull free again. He pushed his hips harder against mine, wedging me against the tree trunk.

"I hate you," he said, leaning against me. His breath hot against my lips as he panted, his arms shaking.

I leaned forward, my mouth suddenly covering his. He released my arms, shocked at the feel of my lips on his. I kissed him with everything I had. I was the one that hated him. He wasn't the one the hated me. My hands found there way to his hair, I pulled at his neck, at his hair, pulling him closer against me.

Somehow my legs had found their way around his waist. He stepped back, startled, his hands still shaking as he loosely gripped my back.

I thrust my tongue into his mouth, moving my body against his. I didn't like how he had said he hated me...I didn't want him to say that about me. He slowly began kissing me back, the shock wearing off as he growled against my lips. I growled back, as I pushed my body against his. His muscles contracting beneath my fingers. His hands were vibrating and his chest was too.

I didn't know how this had happened. Or why. But at this moment in time I didn't give a damn.

My hands moved over his muscular arms as I moaned against his warmth. His hands gripped my hips hard, kneading the flesh on my sides. We kissed passionately, each fighting within the kiss, still arguing. I heard a ripping noise as cool air hit my torso. I barely had time to recognise that he had ripped my Lycra shirt open. His hands grabbed at my stomach, kneading it eagerly moving his hands upwards.

I cried out as he reached my bra, his fingers hooking underneath it. He thrust his tongue into my mouth ripping my bra clean off me. His hands found my breasts as he squeezed them eagerly, rolling them against his palms, his thumbs caressing my nipples as I moaned into his mouth. They hardened at his touch. I felt his legs move beneath mine, he was moving us both.

He pushed me roughly onto the forest floor, his mouth leaving mine to latch itself to a nipple. His tongue tweaked it as his nipped against my breast. He squeezed the other one roughly, I cried out, enjoying the feeling. It was ecstasy.

I felt his hands at the waist band of my leggings, my eyes shot open as I pulled myself out of my euphoric state just long enough to realise what was happening. Before I could find the words, he had pulled my leggings clean off me, taking my jogging pumps with it.

The cool air hit my body as I gasped, his hands were all over me, my hips, my legs, my bum...It was intoxicating, making me dizzy.

His mouth moved down as his fingers grabbed at the elastic on my knickers. He pulled them away from me quickly as I moved my hips uncomfortably. I heard him intake a breath as I ran my hands through my hair. What was happening?...it wasn't clear. I didn't want him to stop touching me. I never wanted him to stop touching me.

I felt his heavy breathing against my hip as he opened my legs eagerly. I complied, letting him pose me how he wanted. Heat pooling between my legs, as I panted at the very thought of him touching me there. He grabbed my hips eagerly, pulling my body closer to his face. I could feel his hot breath against my entrance as he growled eagerly. He could see me, every part of me. I hadn't been this vulnerable to Paul before. I'd never been this vulnerable to anyone before.

All thoughts went out the window as Paul's mouth covered me. I cried out loudly, my hips bucking as he ran his tongue over my folds, dipping inside me as he sucked eagerly. Taking everything I gave him.

A tightness welded inside me, slowly building as he twirled his tongue against me. I bucked my hips as I cried out again. I had never felt anything like this before. Such pleasure, it was nothing like before and before it was good...this was incredible.

He sucked eagerly, I looked down at him. His mouth never left me, his dark eyes watching me cry out and moan. He pushed his tongue into me again. I moaned loudly, bucking my hips against his mouth. He pushed my legs open wider, I did so willingly, granting him more access. The tightness built, getting stronger, my hands were suddenly in his hair, pushing him harder against me.

I cried out as my hips writhed against him as I came hard into his mouth. His tongue lapping it all up. He took everything I gave him.

My hips stopped bucking, as he slowed the rhythm of his tongue. But he didn't stop, I collapsed against the forest floor, his lips still on me. After a moment I sat up slightly, about to ask him what he was doing, when he pushed his tongue into me again. I cried out loudly, gripping the ground hard. His tongue started moving against me again, my hips bucked eagerly. As if they had a mind of their own. His mouth didn't stop there like it had before, it moved straight onto my breast, his tongue flicking my nipple as his fingers brushed against my core. I arched my back involuntarily as his mouth latched onto my neck. Sucking and biting at it, as his lips found their way to my mouth. His tongue thrusting into my mouth in a similar way he had kissed me down there.

I moaned into his mouth as he rubbed his fingers against me, finding my entrance. A strange sound erupted from his throat as he slipping at finger into me.

There was a sharp pain as he did so, and I cried out against him. He kissed me through it, making me forget, forget everything, forget my own name.

I heard him pull eagerly at the button on his shorts, I pulled my mouth away from his as I looked at what he was doing...

Realisation hit me... I was lying underneath Paul, completely naked. He was half kneeled half sprawled with unbuttoning his shorts revealing a tuft of jet black hair poking out and his hand on the zipper...

He looked at me back questionably, his eyes blacker than I had ever seen him.

He jumped suddenly, looking to the right of us. I looked too, hearing a strange noise...

I screamed.

Towering over us growling angrily was a terrifying enormous black wolf.

-xxx-

You mustn't blame Paul for his reckless behaviour. I really love his character because he gets things wrong so easily. He's completely hot headed and his lets his emotions run wild!

And Anna is completely overwhelmed by the emotion she feels for him...

There's lots more ahead! So stay tuned! Just please don't be angry at Paul. Their relationship is love/hate. It might be imprinting, but it's imprinting Paul's way.

I can't wait for you to see which wolf it is!xx


	12. Abusing The Imprint?

Chapter 12

Abusing the imprint?

Realization hit me... I was lying underneath Paul, completely naked. He was half kneeled, half sprawled unbuttoning his shorts revealing a tuft of jet-black hair poking out and his hand on the zipper...

He looked back at me questionably, his eyes blacker than I had ever seen him.

He jumped suddenly, looking to the right of us. I looked too, hearing a strange noise...

I screamed.

Towering over us growling angrily was a terrifying black wolf.

* * *

><p>Paul pulled me behind him, a whimper erupting from my lips. I was suddenly terrified.<p>

A wolf...What did it want? Paul held his arms over me protectively, a growling noise coming from his throat- completely different from his growl with me earlier.

The black wolf lowered its head pawing the ground like it was getting ready to pounce. It was showing its teeth angrily. The growl from Paul sounded so similar to its growl. Why hadn't I noticed it before?

Paul pulled me to my feet slowly, covering my naked body with his. I whimpered, holding onto Paul for dear life.

The black dog growled furiously.

"Sam," said Paul, backing away from the wolf slowly and taking me with him. The wolf had a name? It looked like a wild animal! The wolf growled angrily, Paul stood his ground...He was an idiot, was he planning to fight a WOLF? "Sam...It's not what it looks like..."

"What're you doing?" I hissed my eye fixed on the wolf...this was a giant wild animal! Had Paul gone mad?

"Sam!" Shouted a voice from the side of us. I gasped when Jared ran into view, wearing nothing but the pair of shorts he was wearing earlier.

Jared's head turned to look at me standing behind Paul and his eyes widened. A smile erupting on his face when he saw me...

"Look away Jared!" Screamed Paul, like there wasn't a giant wolf growling at us both. I squealed behind Paul nonetheless covering what was left of my modesty.

Jared's face turned into a fully-fledged grin as his cast his eyes down onto the ground. He didn't seem bothered by the wolf in the slightest...what was going on?

"Sam," repeated Paul, looking ashamed. The wolf growled back at him, his teeth showing. "I'm sorry...please...not in front of..."

The wolf stared at us for a long moment before it turned and disappeared back into the darkness of the forest.

I took my chance and I glanced around on the ground for my knickers, picking them up and pulling them on along with my Lycra running pants.

Things had gotten so out of hand. We had nearly... I shook my head, not wanting to think about it. One second we were arguing...Oh god, what had I done?

I managed to find my top, or what's left of it. I held it up; it was torn into absolute shreds.

Paul turned to look at me but I screamed, causing him to turn back around, I was still completely topless for god's sake!

"Come on, I've already..." He started.

"Shut up!" I hissed, pulling my torn top on and tying it over my breasts clumsily. You could see my entire bare stomach...at least my breasts were covered. I looked anxiously around the forest floor; I couldn't see my bra anywhere. I'd have to go home without it.

"Sam's so pissed." Grinned Jared, his eyes fixed on Paul. Paul growled angrily, sounding exactly like the wolf we had just seen...what was that about?

"What the hell was that?" I asked, glaring at Jared and trying my best to ignore Paul. I couldn't believe Paul had seen me naked, and he had done that to me... Jared looked from me to Paul, unsure of what to say.

I tried to ignore Paul as he turned and looked at me, his eyes taking a moment to run over my face before it rested on my makeshift top. I wished I had found my bra. This cold weather certainly wasn't helping matters.

"Well?" I hissed giving up and glaring at Paul, feeling annoyed and embarrassed. "Why the hell were you talking to a giant black wolf? It's wild for gods sake!"

"He's...he's a pet." Said Paul, a faraway look in his eye as he looked back at me. Jared scoffed in the background, shaking his head.

"Jared," I shouted, he looked at me startled. He clearly hadn't expected me to address him. I knew I could scare him more than I could scare Paul. "Who was that?" He opened his mouth but Paul cut him off...

"I just told you." Snapped Paul, looking irritated. I turned to glare at him.

"You're an idiot." I snapped, hearing a laugh from Jared. Paul opened his mouth to argue back but I cut him off quickly, "you think I don't know when you're lying Paul?" I turned back to Jared, not wanting to watch Paul's reaction. "Jared, you tell me what's going on right now or I'll tell Kim exactly what you said to Paul in the diner."

"W...what?" He cried, looking taken aback.

"I wonder if Kim knows you talk to the guys about having sex with her." I threatened. Jared looked panicked, looking at Paul for help and then back to me.

"What was that wolf doing here?" I asked, staring at Jared and paying no attention to Paul, who was busy mouthing something behind me to Jared. "You want to test me Jared?" I asked, stepping closer to him and further away from Paul. "Go on, see if I'm bluffing."

"Sam..." He started, looking panicked.

"Jared, go home." Interrupted Paul, his voice thick with anger.

"I...I can't." He sighed, looking at the ground and like he'd rather be anywhere else but here. "Sam said I'm to stay here with you. You're not to be trusted."

"What the hell?" Erupted Paul, looking thunderous. "How the hell did he work that one out?"

Jared nodded over to me, not taking his eyes off Paul I didn't understand. Had they both gone mad and started talking to wolves?

"What's going on?" I demanded, stamping my foot on the ground like a spoilt child. I cringed at myself. This was clearly some sort of secret kept at my expense.

"Sam's our boss...he...he owns a wolf also called Sam. He named it after himself...He's pretty wild so I wouldn't go near it...it only obeys Sam."

"Hold on," I questioned, hearing the lie in his voice, "a minute ago you said he was a pet".

"He...he is a pet. Sam's pet." Said Paul looking irritated with my questions.

"Then what was he doing here staring at us, growling like that." I asked, I knew Paul was lying. I could see it in his eyes.

"Following orders probably." Replied Paul, his eyes suddenly fixed on my broken t-shirt.

"What orders?" I asked, none of this made sense. How can a wolf obey orders from one man only? Paul was lying I could see it in his eyes, but what was the truth?

"I dunno," he shrugged, looking away from me finally. "I've been with you all afternoon."

"No you haven't." I argued, pushing for the truth, "You were suddenly at the diner ruining my day with my sister and then you insulted me and followed me here like some kind of stalker." Jared scoffed, I turned on him. "And what are you doing here Jared?"

"I...I was looking for Paul." He replied, his eyes fixed on Paul who was looking angrily back at him. They were trying to talk to each other without saying anything, it was beyond irritating. "Sam...the human Sam...wants to see him...what were you two doing Anna?"

I widened my eyes, somehow I had forgotten about what had happened, or what had nearly happened. My curiosity taking over, causing me to momentarily forget my ruffled state. It was painfully obvious what we had been doing. And only hours after what Jared had egged Paul on to do...

"You stay the hell away from me Jared." I snapped, feeling angry with myself for letting it happen, my voice loaded with venom. The smirk on Jared's face faltered. "You stay the hell away from my sister too!"

I spun on my heel and marched through the trees back to the rider track. It was a lot darker than it was earlier...I don't know how long I was in that forest but I was keen to forget it, keen to forget how good Paul's hands felt, how right it felt, how comforting it was...like with him I was...home.

I heard Paul following behind me, I didn't trust myself to look at him. He caught up to me easily, following my strides.

"Anna. We need to talk about what happened..." He started, watching as my breasts bumped hazardously through my torn t-shirt. I wished I had my bra, without the support they bounced freely. I was never able to go without wearing a bra; my breasts were always too big.

"No..." I snapped, eyes forward, refusing to look at him. "No we don't."

"Yes we do," argued Paul, trying to catch my eye, "what happened...we...it was...amazing."

"I'm not talking to you about this Paul." I said, trying desperately to hide the delight in my voice...he thought it was amazing?

"You have to..." He demanded, grabbing my arm and pulling me to a stop. He faced me. His eyes roamed over my face, stopping at my eyes. His eyes weren't as dark as before. They were their natural golden brown. Why did the colour of his eyes change like that?

"Paul..." Warned Jared who must of followed us. Paul ignored him, as did I.

"I'll talk to you when you tell me the truth." I replied, Paul was keeping secrets. We weren't exactly friends, and I didn't know if I deserved to truth but I damn well wanted it. Too many things about Paul didn't make sense. Some of the words him and his friends use didn't make sense, like they had another meaning. Paul opened his mouth to argue back but closed it, sighing angrily. He couldn't think of anything to say.

"Fine Anna." He sighed, "have it your way." He pulled my body hard against his and kissed me, pushing his tongue into my mouth before I knew what was happening. This wasn't like before, before I had kissed him back just as hard. This time it was like some sort of power thing. I would have responded better if Jared hadn't been stood just a few feet away from us. Paul's lips desperately claimed mine, moving over mine eagerly, ravishing my mouth. His hands were on my face.

With Jared there, I made an effort to pull away. I didn't want Jared to see the hold that Paul had on me. I didn't want Jared to be right with everything he said in that damn diner.

Paul's mouth was suddenly wrenched from mine as clumsy hands pulled me out of Paul's grasp.

I stumbled back, opening my eyes gasping at the scene in front of me. Jared was glaring face to face with Paul, who looked more than livid. Both men were similar in height and build, their golden skin the same the shade...they could be brothers. They both looked as angry as the other, their hands shaking viscously.

"Sam's right." Growled Jared, his growl was similar to Paul's, similar to that wolf. "You're abusing your gift...you're abusing your imprint!"

"You don't understand shit." Growled Paul, his voice deeper than it was mere moments ago. There was that word again, what did they mean by imprint? I thought over what Jared had said, he thought Paul 'was abusing his imprint'. Judging by what had just happened, Jared must mean that Paul was abusing me. I was the imprint?...he thought Paul was abusing me?

That wasn't what happened. He sure as hell hadn't forced me, I...I was angry about it and I wished Paul had more respect for me. But, he hadn't exactly forced me. Hell, I'd never felt pleasure like that before.

"I've seen it all Paul!" Jared snarled, glaring at him. "You know I have. We all have for god's sake! What you're doing isn't right! You haven't respected the imprint. It's meant to be a gift..." Jared glanced over to me before looking back at Paul. I was definitely what they were talking about. "You...you're taking things that don't belong to you."

"She sure as hell doesn't belong to you!" Roared Paul, his voice full of fury. He pushed Jared back, his chest rising and falling with each deep, angry breath. "I've seen the looks you've been giving her."

"Paul," cried Jared, making an effort to stay calmer, Jared stepped closer to me looking wary at Paul, like Paul was a ticking time bomb. "Paul think about what you're saying...I have Kim. I love Kim."

"You want Anna too." Growled Paul, the shaking had spread up to his arms at this point. The rumbling in his chest was starting, the same noise that I had heard earlier. "That's why you said that shit in the diner. You want me to ruin it!"

"I shouldn't have said that stuff." Jared sighed, looking ashamed. "I...I didn't think you'd run out and try it out just this second. Paul I only meant..." Jared glanced over at me sighing, "I only meant after a bit. You dine her a bit; take her out for some meals and shit. Don't fucking drag her into the forest like some cave man and force yourself on her! She has a fucking choice!"

I looked down at myself; my top was torn to shreds, my hair ruffled with leaves and twigs in it. I had bruises up my arms and a bite mark on my neck. My lips were swollen...I looked a sight. I looked over at Paul, why didn't he have any scratches on him? I had scratched his face when I slapped him...I had bruised him too...where were his marks?

This did look bad, but it wasn't like that. It pained me to admit it but I wanted it just as much as Paul had. I had kissed him first for Gods sake! Paul was right; Jared didn't understand anything about us.

"I..." Stammered Paul, looking over at me and taking in my appearance. His face contracted in pain, "Forced..." He murmured. He couldn't really think that could he? He made me orgasm for god's sake. I was going to have to say something.

"You're both idiots." I shouted, furious with both Jared and Paul. "I'm going home before you two say more shit to confuse me...and you think I should explain it all to you?" They both stared at me. I faced Jared and glared at him. "Whatever happens between me and Paul you stay the hell out of it? He's right, you don't understand shit."

Jared looked at me shocked and I turned to face Paul, who was looking hopeful back at me. "I wouldn't look so happy if I were you...when you've gone to see Sam and his wolf-child you can have a long hard think about what you're going to say to me when you meet me tomorrow. Because Paul, I know when you're lying, and when you're not, so you better explain to me what the hell is going on. And why the hell you keep calling me an imprint."

I strode off back home, leaving them both staring after me. I was sick of the secrets, the lies.


End file.
